Son of the Storm
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: It's Ryo's first year at Yokai Academy and with a new start comes new friends and new enemies. Adventure awaits him at the academy as his struggle for himself approaches. Through three gateways he must pass or else his fate will be sealed
1. Chapter 1 Bested By A Bat

Son of the Storm

Chapter 1

Bested By A Bat

Hello everyone, my name is Ryo Kudo and I am sixteen years old. Now upon first contact you might think of me as a normal human but in reality, well let's just say I have a very electric personality. A few years back I started attending a special high school for monsters known as Yokai Academy, a school made by monsters and for monster with the sole purpose of helping us understand more about humans. Little did I know of my adventures that waited inside the borders and beyond of this school. Well I think that's enough rambling on for right now, catch you all later and enjoy the story!

While others weren't as excited to start their first year at Yokai Academy young Ryo sure was. Through most of his childhood he had attended human school and believe it or not he actually liked it, but attending their schools wasn't enough he wanted to know more about their world so in the end he applied for Yokai Academy. The bus ride was pretty nice too, it was only him and without anyone to disturb him he could listen to his music in peace.

"When I feel my skin crawl, when I'm about to crack, the hunger for revenge gives me the strength to stand." He sang along as the music blasted from his headphones.

No matter what he never got tired of that song. Just as the song stopped so did the bus. While he had been busy listening to his song he hadn't noticed that they had passed through the barrier and entered the academy. Through the window beside him he could see a red ocean and a scarecrow. Huh, it was a little different from home but he would get use to it. As he approached the front of the bus he stopped to give the driver his thanks.

"Hey thanks for picking me up, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up."

"No problem kid just be careful, strange things happen around this school."

"Huh, well thanks for the tip."

It was kind of obvious; attending a school for nothing but monsters was going to be different from a school meant for humans. Still, he was very optimistic that the year would go well for him.

"Oh right, I forgot!"

He had completely forgotten, he had promised to call his cousin to tell her that he arrived. As he pulled out his phone he felt something tug his headphones right off his head.

"Huh, what was that?"

It wasn't until he looked right up above him that he saw a bat carrying his headphones along with his music player.

"You have to be kidding me, I got bested by a bat?!" he exclaimed as he ran after the little thief.

Like hell he was going to let that little thief get away! If he had to he would have to paralyze. It seemed that no matter how fast he ran the flying beast just flew faster.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

He raised his finger like it was a gun as his energy started to gather at the tip. This would drain some of his energy but he needed to get that back, that was his only source of entertainment.

"Spark gun!"

He thought he had seen victory but at the last moment he heard someone call out to him, telling him to stop. Just before the blast could be unleashed he pulled his finger up and shot it straight into the sky.

"Luna, what did you do?" he heard.

The figure that had spoken out to him was getting closer.

"What did I tell you about taking things that aren't you?"

That voice, it was so soft and gentle and her appearance was that of an angel. That short pink hair, those green eyes and that developed body.

"I'm so sorry; she didn't mean to take these."

"Oh, right, it's ok. Thanks for getting them back." He said as he snapped out of his trance.

As he placed the headphones back around his neck as saw that his winged thief had perched on her right shoulder.

"So I'm going to take a guess and say that that bat is yours?"

"Yeah, but don't think I asked her to take them. She just likes to play with others."

As he looked over at the small bat he saw that it had started to glare at him, like it was watching him.

"It's all ok. At least I got my tunes back. Oh, I'm sorry I guess I should introduce myself first huh? I'm Ryo Kudo but Ryo is just fine."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Minami."

She had the cutest smile he had ever seen, he had to be dreaming.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Minami and Luna."

They hadn't even noticed it but they both had been walking through the forest together ever since she had given back his headphones. Was this his first friend at his new school, if so he was the luckiest guy ever he thought to himself.

"So I take it you're a first year also?"

"Yeah, it makes me a bit nervous though. I've never really been to a all monster school before."

"Heh, you and me both, it may be a bit of a change but it will probably work out."

"So you attended human school too, did you like it?"

"It was fine, a bit weird but at the same time nice."

He had noticed something as she walked beside him; her nose had been shifting some as if she was sniffing him from her position.

"Are you ok, your nose it's kind of going wild over there?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as her faced turned red.

Did he smell or was there something about herself that she wasn't telling him?

[Question time: What was the tune he was singing along to on the bus?]


	2. Chapter 2 Electro vs Lizard Man

Chapter 2

Electro vs. Lizard Man

To their surprise the school was much bigger than they thought it would have been. They suspected that it would have been just one main school building, which it was, but it was pretty big as well. After their little walk through the woods they both found a nice comfy wooden bench to sit down and relax on, they still had about thirty minutes before classes started so why not use it to get to know each other.

"So, what kind of monster are you?" she said as she nudged him.

"That's against the rules you know. We can't reveal our monster forms unless it's an emergency."

"Oh come on, what will it hurt if we know?"

True, even if he told her it wasn't as if they were going to instantly break out into a fight, which would have been so random.

"Alright, well in books we are known as Electros but what we are really called are Electro Elementals."

"So you can control electricity?"

"To some extent yeah, see?"

She watched as he opened up his hand as his energy started to manifest itself into a small orb of electricity.

"That's pretty nice, does it do anything?"

He couldn't resist teasing her a bit.

"Want to find out?" he asked as a smile spread across his face.

"No thanks, it's alright?" she said as she gave a nervous laugh.

Now that he told her what he was it was time for her to spill the beans. Ever since she saw her sniffing the air around him he had been pretty curious as to what she was.

"So now that I told you maybe you could tell me what you are?"

She seemed a bit hesitant to answer before she spoke.

"Will you promise not to freak out or anything?"

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

After a moment she opened her mouth to tell him.

"I'm a…vampire."

Her eyes closed shut as she waited for his response.

"Really, that's so awesome!"

That was a pretty big surprise to her; she had been told by her mother that vampires were the most feared out of any race.

"You really don't mind?"

"Of course not, that's pretty cool. I have met many monsters but never a vampire. Although I did hear they have a sense of pride and don't hang out with lower levels."

"No, no I don't mind talking to you! I just didn't know how you would react. It's true that some of us have that sort of pride but I don't."

"Nice, so I guess that explains why you were sniffing the air earlier huh?"

"Yeah, the truth is your blood smells really good." She said as her face turned a bit red.

Before she could tell him anything else they heard what sounded like a grumbling stomach. It wasn't his so if it wasn't his it had to be, uh oh.

"Just a little taste…" she said as she grabbed his shoulders.

She was really going to drink his blood right then and there or was she just teasing him? He found his answer as she opened her mouth to reveal those fangs of her, pearl white and pointy.

"Eheh, are you sure you want my blood?" he asked nervously.

He braced for the bite but before she could drive those fangs of her into his neck they both heard what sounded like a fight going on around the side of the school building.

"Sorry, breakfast will have to wait." He said as he jumped over the bench.

"Awe, please?" she asked as she followed him.

Whatever was going on sure attracted quite a number of people but from where they were standing they could see a arena with what looked like two students fighting in their monster forms. They thought revealing their monster forms weren't allowed but here they were, fighting in broad daylight, out in the open and fully transformed, although they couldn't quite tell what they were.

"Oh man, Gino really knows how to put a man down." He heard a fellow student say.

They both tried to make their way to the front but as soon as they could see the two fighters' one of them flew out of the arena and changed back to their human form.

"Hahah, alright who is next to challenge the mighty Gino to battle?!"

That guy was huge! He had to weight at least two hundred-fifty pounds and all pure muscle.

"Hey, why don't you fight him?"

"Hm, I don't do so well in front of crowds."

He didn't feel like fighting right before classes started but he had no choice as Minami started pushing him towards the entrance.

"Come on, show them what you got."

"Wait Minami, please wait he's going to eat me."

But it was too late, as he was pushed into the arena the barrier that sealed them in formed around them.

"So, it looks like we do have a now challenger, tell us all what is your name?"

"It's Ryo and I'm not really supposed to be here." He replied back as he ran his hands over the solid barrier in hope that he could find an exit.

"Nonsense, let's have a fun fight before school starts shall we?"

There was no getting out unless he won or got his butt handed to him was there? Well if he was going to fight he was going to have a bit more entertainment while doing so. Everyone in the crowd watched as he grabbed his headphones and pulled them over his ears before he cranked up the volume on his player.

"Alright, well let's do this." He said as he tapped his foot along to the beat.

It really confused both Gino and Minami as to why he was listening to music, but if that's the way he wanted it then so be it. As he listened he watched his opponent transform into a large reptile like that of a lizard.

"Let's go!" both yelled as they leapt into combat.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle of the Beats

Chapter 3

Battle to the Beat

In his current condition he wouldn't be able to go all out on his opponent, so it looked like he was going to have to pull out his secret weapon. Everyone watched in both curiosity and confusion as he tapped his foot to the beat of the song he was listening to, what could he have been planning? Even Gino was confused as to why he had suddenly decided to listen to his music.

"Well, aren't you going to show off that monster form of yours?"

Instead of an answer all he did was close his eyes as he shook his head to follow his foot taps. It was all so confusing but if he really insisted on giving his opponent the upper hand then so be it.

"Alright kid, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

With all the power in those mighty legs of his Gino sprinted forward as he extended his large claws to take a swipe at him. At first it looked as if his attack was going to connect but at the very last second Ryo raised his hand and knocked his arm aside before he delivered a strong punch to his stomach, sending him back.

"What is this, he blocked my attack and reacted offensively all with his eyes closed, interesting."

Minami was quite puzzled as to how he could have seen the attack coming, he had his eyes closed and with his music blasting into his ears he couldn't hear either. Was it possible he had an alternative way of sensing Gino?

"Nice attack, but your still wide open!"

This time he was a bit more cautious and instead of a full on frontal attack it was time to get beneath him. Using his claws he dug straight down and tunneled into the earth. All he needed to do was take out his legs and he wouldn't be able to escape. Using his acute sense of smell he dug until he picked up the scent of his opponent.

"Heh, got ya."

With his powerful claws he dug straight up to the surface of the arena, but when his head popped out he noticed that there was a foot headed right for his head. He had no time to jump from the hole, all he could was take the attack. How could he be fighting when he couldn't see or hear, could it be that his sense of smell was better than his?

"How are you fighting back?" he demanded as he stood up from the ground.

Finally his eyes opened as he took off his headphones.

"That's a secret but lets just say I fight better when I have a tune going. If you like I can throw these aside and fight you normally." he said as he threw his headphones aside and slipped his music player back into his pocket.

"Your pretty strange, but damn you pack one hell of a punch."

"I get that a lot."

It was time to get serious.

"Hey Gino, you said you wanted to see what kind of monster I am right? Well here's a little tip!"

Suddenly he swung his arm around as a small orb of light encased the tip of his index finger.

"Spark gun!"

His attack powerful, but with his limits still in tact it was pretty slow, slow enough for Gino to dodge. Gino didn't waste any time to unleash his fury upon his opponent. As he threw multiple punches Ryo just kept blocking them.

"Your pretty fast, but not fast enough."

He had been to distracted by his punches that when his large tail slammed into his back he couldn't react. As his body fell forward Gino delivered a nice little upper cut to force him to his ass. That wouldn't stop him through, as soon as he got back up he charged ahead at lightning speed and started punching away at his hard scaly chest. It was true, lizard men's scales were pretty rough, but he wasn't going to give up. He kept pounding away until he couldn't anymore.

"Hands feeling a bit rough?"

Crap, he had let down his guard again, this time Gino grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and proceeded to let out a loud thunderous roar. Not only did his roar send him flying back into the barrier but it also left a pretty bad smell in his nose. This was it, another victory for Gino. As he approached his opponent he prepared his claws for the final strike to his vulnerable back.

"So, any last words before you lose?"

"Only two."

"What?"

"Spark gun!"

He turned around as fast as he could before he pulled the trigger. A large flash of light filled the arena as they were both engulfed. Everyone in the crowd wondered what had happened. The barrier hadn't vanished but there were no yells of pain to signify that either was hurt. As the light faded they saw that neither of them were standing, both were on the ground.

"Hey Gino, remind me never to do something this stupid ever again." Ryo said as the barrier started to heal their wounds.

It was a fairly short fight, but from this Gino learned to never underestimate his opponents when if they look weak. Well whatever, the fight was over and both of them were having a good laugh at what Ryo had said.

"Your not bad, your pretty quick on your feet and you pack a punch, maybe you should come join me at the Fighting Club some day, we could use someone as unique and as strange as you."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" he asked with a chuckle as both walked from the arena.

"I'll let you decide that."

Surprisingly his body felt fine after that fight, thanks to the healing barrier. Everything was nice until he felt someone jump right on his back.

"Hey Ryo, you did it!" Minami said as she finally dug her fangs into his neck.

"Gah, here and now?!"

Well, she was a vampire after all so it was alright.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight Club

Chapter 4

Fight Club

For his first day it didn't go to bad, for the majority of the day their teachers just read off the Yokai Academy rules to ensure that new students knew them. Most of his teachers were friendly however there was one that kind of disturbed him, Coach Saiko, he acted as if he they were troops in a military line up. Hell for the first day they all had to do as many push up, sit ups, and pull ups so he could categorize them as either strong or weak. Well, the day was done, his arms were tired and all he wanted to do was go to his dorm, but he still had one last thing to do. As he got up from the bench he noticed what looked like a patch of dried up grass in front of him, but wait, that wasn't there when both he and Minami sat there. He reached down to pull whatever that was that was sticking out of the ground only to find that it wasn't a patch of grass but a student, what the hell.

"Whatzup!" the boy yelled as he popped up from the ground.

He didn't expect that to happen, but that wasn't anything to unnatural although almost being knocked out, he didn't see that coming.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to surprise you."

"You didn't mean to, your made me almost jump out of him shoes."

"Huh, so I guess that's why everyone was telling me to go away. Anyways I'm here to finish your student profile. All I need it your name, age, and and race."

So that's what he wanted, it wouldn't hurt to give him the information.

"So, what was up with the fight this morning?" he asked as he took back the paper with Ryo's information.

"Was there something confusing about it?"

"Yeah, what was up with handicapping yourself, how were you still able to see Gino?"

"Well it's a bit of a secret but I guess I could tell you, just don't tell anyone else."

"Alright, so what did you do."

"Well by tapping my foot on the ground I sent out electromagnetic waves and when someone steps into the field, no matter if there in front, below, or above me I can detect them. The headphones act as a transmitter to the brain, when the waves travel up my body they also travel through the headphones and connect to my brain."

"So your some kind of music monster?"

"Nope, if you want to know read your sheet."

He did exactly that.

"Huh, so you a electro elemental, your pretty rare you know. So why didn't you fight in your true form?"

"Two reason, one I hate being in front of people and two I just can't."

"Can't, what do you mean you can't? Everyone here can do it."

"Yeah let's just say that if I did that it wouldn't have been pretty for Gino."

"Interesting, oh I'm Oshira by the way. Leader of the photo club." he said as he took a quick snapshot of Ryo.

He was about to reply but he was interrupted by a loud voice that came from in front of him.

"Oshira, what are you doing?!"

"Oh sis, hey, I gotta jet. See you later."

And before he knew it Oshira had taken off towards the lunch room with the girl following him.

"Alright, weird, whatever time to get going." he thought to himself as he jumped from the bench and stretched.

Alright so Gino had told him that their club lounge was located somewhere to the east of the school building so he started heading that way. In his mind he kept wondering what kind of people would be in the club, if they were all as big as Gino was he would be the shrimp of the group. It almost brought back memories of how bullies in the human world would grind his homework up into transparent fog, memories to treasure indeed.

"Building two ten, two eleven, two twelve, ah here we go. Alright Ryo, do not show fear, go in headstrong."

That's all he could do as he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. His body almost froze completely as he saw that everyone was staring straight at him.

"Hey, I'm here about the club."

Suddenly he felt a strong arm wrap around his neck, snuck up on again.

"Well if it isn't Lightning, I told you guys he would show up."

Oh god it was Gino, he would recognize that deep voice anywhere.

"So this is the kid who beat you?"

"He looks like a shrimp to be."

Well that was quite the introduction.

"Don't believe me, see for yourself. Go on show them your stuff."

This was just strange but whatever, if that's what he had to do to prove himself. As he slipped his headphones on turned up his music and closed his eyes everyone just started laughing.

"You have to be kidding me, this joker is going to beat all of us?" one said as five got up from their seats.

"Go on, attack, I dare you." Ryo said as he stood still.

"Well if he insists."

So he was up against a hydra, a naga, and three shark men, this wouldn't take long. The hydra lead the charge as each head took turns at trying to chomp at their prey, but once its heads got close enough Ryo jumped up into the air and gave their necks a nice, hard stomp before he used his right foot to give him a good kick.

"Hey Gino, that's not fair!"

"Neither is four against one."

They weren't going to let some shrimp best them. Each took turns at attacking but it all ended the same, one after the other they all piled up until only the naga was left. He was getting tired of fighting like a human, he wanted to finish this last guy off with one shot.

"Come on kid, get serious here. If your going to be in our club you can't be joking around like this." said the naga as it tried to pulverize his opponent with his mighty tail.

No matter which direction the tail came from he just jumped over and around it. He slipped up through and in one crushing blow he was against the wall with the tail grinding his chest.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"Alright, you got me, put her there." Ryo said as he extended his hand to congratulate him.

"Well thank you, your not so bad either."

Bingo, in the second their hands connected he let loose a powerful volt of his electricity. He watched as the tail pulled away as he slithered backwards until he fell over one of the fold up desks.

"And that's game."

"Nice job, you destroyed them and you barely had to use your powers."

He was about to response but just as he started to speak the room grew quite cold as the back door slammed open. Oh no, he would know this feeling anywhere, he was in the presence of a ice fairy.

"Now wait Naomi before you go off we were just testing out our new member."

"What have I told you guys about being each other to death? If you want to do it do it on your own time. Now where is this kid your talking about."

After the amount of times his town had gotten trashed by a gang of punk ass ice fairies Ryo didn't want to approach her, but he had no choice after Gino gave him a little push.

"Huh, so your telling me he is the one who kicked their asses?"

"I know he looks weak but you should have seen him. He's so quick and he can fight without sight or sound. I don't know how he does it but he did it, twice."

Upon closer inspection she didn't look to be much older than he himself, maybe seventeen at most. It was almost certain she was the leader of the club.

"I'll review the security tapes to make sure your not lying. In the mean time make our newest member feel at home."

So there was someone else joining as well, interesting. As Naomi walked away to retrieve one of the video tapes from the camera in the top right corner of the room he saw someone that he was oh so familiar with.

"Minami, what are you doing here?"

"I overheard you talking about how you wanted to join the Fight Club so I wanted to join as well, I hope that isn't a problem."

Had she really grown that attached to him in only a day? It wasn't that he minded it he liked her also but he wasn't sure why she wanted to join a brutal club like the Fight Club.

"Don't let those cute looks fool you she's pretty strong, trust me I know."

"Ryo, is it alright if I join with you?"

"Oh sorry, yeah it's ok."

"Yay, thank you so much!"

He expected a hug and he got one, a big toothy hug.

"Again, but you ate this morning!" he cried out.

This would certainly be interesting.

[Next time: It's time for Gym class but something isn't right, who is this Diataro guy? Why does he have it out for Ryo? Only time will tell.

Ryo vs. Diataro The Clash of Electric and Wolf]


	5. Chapter 5 Ryo vs Diataro

Chapter 5

Ryo vs. Diataro The Clash of Electric and Wolf Begins

Well it was that time of day again, time to run around in a huge circle while being yelled at by a big balding man with a slight temper problem, in other words Gym. It wasn't that they hated Gym but instead it was their coach Coach Saiko, he acted as if they were in the military every time they arrived. Hell he even got the Chairman of the school to approve of boys and girls being in the same gym class. Well still being with Minami and Gino helped a bit.

"So wait, why would you want to play as the chicken?" asked Oshira as he walked with Ryo and Minami to their next class.

"It's the most compelling character in the story, hell it's even better than the main character."

"Huh, well I've never played as a chicken in a game before, interesting."

Minami had no idea what they were talking about but when they looked over to her they saw that bat of hers sitting on her shoulder as it looked at them with those black, evil little eyes.

"Alright, what is up with your bat?" asked Oshira.

"Hm, oh she just likes to follow me everywhere. Is that a problem?"

"I don't know, she always looks at me like she wants to eat my face."

"Oh but she's a sweet little thing, aren't you?"

"Hey dude, I say we take it and deep fry it. Bat on a stick." whispered Oshira.

"Never tried that before, but it could be good."

"I can hear you two." she said as she turned her head towards them both.

"Oh we weren't talking about your bat we were talking about, another bat."

"Uh huh, Luna, sick em."

Instantly that little winged beast started chasing them towards the track where Gym was being help.

"Silly boys." she giggled as she followed right behind them.

The bat was the least of their problems because once they reached the dirt track Coach Saizo was already out there with his whistle.

"Alright you gaggle of maggot, line up!"

No one second guessed him as they all lined up in rows of six.

"As of today you are nothing more than maggots wiggling in mud, fighting for survival! Today we will test your endurance, ten laps around the track and if I catch anyone slacking off I will personally disincline them and trust me it won't be pretty! Do I make myself clear maggots?!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled back.

"Now get your asses out on that track and hustle, move it!"

Something told them that he had a rough childhood growing up, whatever, ten laps wouldn't be tough for Ryo and Minami at least.

"What's his problem?" asked Ryo as he ran aside Gino and Minami.

"No one knows."

As they ran someone came barreling between them and almost knocked Minami over.

"Wow, he's fast." Minami said as they watched him running around the corner of the track.

"He's Diataro."

"Dia-who?" asked Ryo.

"Diataro, you didn't see him in the club room yesterday?"

"Nope I was kind of being attacked."

"Right well he's our champion, he's probably the toughest one out of all of us. He's extremely quick and packs quite a punch."

"So why didn't he try and attack me yesterday?"

"Eh, he was probably observing, he can adapt to his opponent's strategies pretty well."

Suddenly they felt the same guy run through them again but this time Minami fell over. Both stopped t help her up.

"Minami, are you ok?" asked Ryo.

"My ankle, I think it's sprained."

"That's it, it's go time."

Without even thinking about the situation he used what speed he had and took off down the track to catch up with their big friend.

"Wait, damn it, he shouldn't have done that." said Gino.

"Why, what's going to happen?"

"Diataro is holds his dominance in the club very close and Ryo is challenging him. More than likely they will fight."

"Ryo, please me careful." she pleaded.

It was one hell of a run but finally he had caught up with the punk who had almost run them over.

"Diataro, stop, I need to have a word with you!"

He didn't even stop, he just looked over at him with those bright yellow eyes.

"I said stop!"

If he couldn't get him to stop on his own he was going to have to force him to stop. With one leap he pushed him off of the track and onto the grassy field inside the large circle.

"What the hell was that for?!" Diataro asked as they both got up.

"Why don't you tell me, you almost ran me and my friends over back there?"

"Hey what's going on?" asked Oshira as he jogged from the track over to them.

"This punk hurt Minami."

"I was just doing what the coach told us to do."

People watched the little fight a Saiko ran out to check on the problem.

"Alright, what is going on here?"

"Coach, I will vouch for Ryo and say that Diataro did indeed provoke him."

"Beat it Rocky, now what happened."

"Ryo came over to me and tackled me to the ground without a reason."

"Oh you are so full of bull-crap."

"Alright you two that's enough. This school has a strict policy about keeping monster identities a secret, but I say to hell with that. Both of you, to the center of the field."

Neither of them had a problem with fighting each other, both had their purpose and now it was time to throw down.

"Alright, you both can use your true forms if you so choose. Anything goes, the first one to be knocked out wins."

Everyone gathered around the field as they watched Diataro start to grow even bigger than he was before. His muscles expanded as his flesh turned to fur, his face expanded until it was a large muzzle as those teeth sharpened to a point. A S class monster, a werewolf, this would be pretty challenging but he enjoyed a good challenge. He suddenly felt a strange feeling down in his arm. When he looked down he saw that his flesh had started to fade away to reveal his true form.

"I don't need you stop interfering!" he yelled in his mind.

That wasn't a good sign.


	6. Chapter 6 Darkness

Chapter 6

Darkness

So he was going up against a werewolf huh? Well he certainly didn't expect him to be a S class monster but if he wanted to fight he was going to fight also. Both stood across from each other as everyone gathered around the outside of the field to watch and while watching Oshira would be recording the whole fight no matter who won the match.

"Do you think he can win?" Minami asked.

"Maybe, while Ryo is quite good Diataro has both speed and strength on his side. Unless he can find a way to track his movements he will be down in only minutes." said Gino.

Something wasn't right though, for the two years that Gino had known that wolf he had never known him to act so rash as to accept a fight that wasn't needed.

"Alright, you two fight as much as you can. The first to collapse to the ground first loses. You may begin!"

This was it, it was time to show this punk exactly what he was made of, that was if he knew where he was. Where did he go? He had vanished from his previous position. The answer was clear though when he felt a strong left punch hit against his face.

"But I thought werewolves were only fast when the moon was out." he said as he rubbed his red cheek.

"That's true but that doesn't mean I can't train to become faster!"

Crap, he was right behind him. He tried to dodge but instead of delivering another punch he grabbed Ryo's right leg and used his mighty strength to slam him right into the ground but he wasn't finished yet. Before he could get up he took both of his legs and swung him around before letting him go as everyone watched him slam right into a soccer goal post.

"Come on kid you were stronger than this a few days ago weren't you? Fight back!"

As he got up from the ground he opened up his hand so that he could gather up his energy. He had to work fast before Diataro attacked again. Once his energy had been gathered a bright orb formed in his hand as he raised it.

"Fine, you want me to fight then eat this! Ace Rifle!"

From the orb he unleashed a barrage of spark bullets, but they didn't seem to be doing anything to him.

"Really, that's the best you have? That's really pathetic. Come on don't hold back on me pal."

Once he vanished he started looking around for where his opponent was.

"You fell for it again!"

He had em.

"Spark gun!"

"What?!"

He was at point blank range when the attack fired off. With one blast he knocked him all the way back the fence.

"But wait, how did you see me?" Diataro grunted as he pulled himself up.

"Heh, you mistook by Ace Rifle for a joke. Check out your body."

When he looked down he saw something he had completely looked over before he attacked before, there were small lights coming from his fur.

"Since I couldn't see you normally I had to innovate, I had to light up your body using my rifle I embedded some of my bullets in your fur and with my Ultra Sight I could pick up the light."

He had to get rid of the lights in his fur or else Ryo would be able to see him again.

"Oh did I forget to mention that they don't come off for exactly forty minutes?"

Screw it, he was just going to have to win with blunt force then. This time both vanished from sight, all anyone could see were sparks of light coming from where they collided.

"That son of a bitch actually managed to track him. I have to admit that's pretty clever." Gino said as he observed.

"Kick his butt Ryo!" yelled Minami.

Oshira wanted to join in the cheering too.

"Kick him in the balls!"

It was pretty even now, with those bullets attached to him Ryo could see everywhere Diataro went, it was a battle of strength now.

"Why did you have to join our club?"

"What?"

"Why did you join the fight club, answer me!" he said as they both jumped off of both goal posts and clashed again.

"Because Gino offered me to join. Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh yeah."

As soon as Ryo through his next punch instead of guarding he grabbed his wrist and twisted it in an attempt to break it.

"Hey dude, quit it!"

"I knew it, your just a big baby why can't handle a bit of pain. You think your so strong because people have been going easy on you your whole life right? Right?!"

As the anger bubbled up inside his body he felt very strange, a feeling that was all to familiar.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he said as he raised his head up.

At first he thought he was looking at the same Ryo but those eyes, the whites of his eyes had turned black and his irises had started glowing, that creepy grin, that that eerie chuckle.

"Got ya."

He felt something press against his stomach and when he looked down to see he found he had his finger against his stomach.

"Shotgun..."

What followed afterward he didn't expect, unlike last time this attack was far more powerful. It started to tear his uniform to pieces. The assault didn't end there once the attack vanished Ryo appeared right under his muzzle and kicked him straight up before he jumped onto his back and held his hair back as they both fell to the ground.

"Going for a little ride, having fun?!"

This thing, it wasn't Ryo, it wasn't that shrimp he had seen before, this was something much more sinister. Everyone in the crowd watched as Diataro and Ryo hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ryo!" Minami yelled.

As they opened the gate to go check on them the dust started to clear and standing was, nobody. Both were down on the ground.

"Hey little buddy come on."

As Gino shook his body he started to groan.

"Ah, what the hell happened." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You beat Diataro, I think."

As Gino went over to help up his fellow fighter Oshira offered his friend a hand.

"You really went wild during that last part."

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Minami.

"Yeah I'll be ok. By the way do any of you have ramen?"

Gino watched as they all walked back to the track where Saiko started asking a few questions, but before he left he had to make sure his friend was ok.

"Hey buddy, wake up. Come on." he said as he gave his muzzle a smack.

"That kid can sure pack a punch huh?"

"Yeah, quite a punch." said Diataro as he transformed back.

Something wasn't right about Ryo and he was going to find out.

[Next time: It's been a week since school started and now it's time for the arrival of the parents. Two vampires, four friends, and the truth behind Ryo's true power all to be revealed.]


	7. Chapter 7 Mother and Cousin

Chapter 7

Mother and Cousin

It was that time of the year again, the time when parents and children would meet up and go through every class together. Yes, it was parents day and for most kids their parents would show up to observe them, but there were a few who's just couldn't come and that included Ryo's. He was kind of bummed that his parents couldn't show up, but he had a back-up plan for just such an occasion.

Classes were about to start and still there was no sign of Minami or Oshira. Both were normally there before him, but they were probably meeting up with their parents. As he sat outside the building he looked down at his blue ring, after the fight with Diataro he had realized that the emerald in the middle had been fractured slightly. It was probably best that he didn't fight, if that jewel was to break then all hell would break loose all over the school.

Finally after twenty minutes of waiting he saw his good buddy Oshira walking towards the entrance with a man who looked like he could crush a car with his bare hands and a mother who looked oh so gentle.

"Hey man, what's going on?"

"Waiting for you and Minami, you haven't seen her have you?"

"Now that you mention it no, I didn't see her at the meeting area either."

Well that kind of bummed him out, he had hoped to see what her mother and father looked like. Hopefully she didn't catch anything.

"Alright, well maybe we should head on in. Class start in ten minutes." he said as he grabbed his bag.

"Oh wait, we still have to wait for my sister."

That's right, he had forgotten that he did have a sister. The last time he had seen her she had been chasing her brother.

"There she is, hey sis over here!"

Wow, he hadn't lied to him after all, besides their hair styles they looked exactly alike.

"Sorry, I forgot to gather my books and had to go back and get them."

She hadn't seemed to notice him yet, that was until her brother directed her attention over to him.

"Oh yeah I remember you, you were the one this knucklehead was talking too on the first day, Ryo right?"

"Yeah."

He became a bit unformfortable when her eyes started scanning his body.

"Not bad, but why did you dye your hair? Purple doesn't really suit you that well."

"It's my natural hair color." as his eyebrow twitched.

"Oops, my mistake. Oh yeah I'm Oshiru, the smart one."

"Well if we are all finished with introductions here let's go inside." Oshira's father said.

It was for the best that they left for class. Still he wondered where was she, she agreed to meet him at the school building and yet she wasn't there.

"So who is coming from your family Ryo?" asked Oshiru.

"No one from my own family but I have someone coming you will see."

There was no way he was calling up his sister, she would ruin the entire day for him and just cause him to get another migraine. Instead he decided to call up one of his best childhood friends to come. Once they entered the classroom they saw someone that didn't look too familiar sitting in Ryo's desk, someone with blazing red hair.

"Heh, so it took you this long to figure out that I was in here all along?" the stranger said.

Her face was revealed once she got up out of her seat. Her long red hair flowed behind her, her sparkling blue eyes shined in the sunlight and that fine female body.

"Wow, you know that fox?" asked Oshira.

"Fox, she's my cousin. This is Shara everyone."

"It's a pleasure to meet my little cousins friends." she said as she gave them all a respectful boy.

Nobody saw it at first but her attention seemed to be focused all on Oshiru.

"Awe my little Ryo is finally found a girlfriend, I thought I was your snuggle bunny!" she exclaimed as she pulled him over and started smothering him just like his mom use to do, when he was a kid.

"Cut it out, she's not my girlfriend. I just met her!" he grunted as he broke free.

"I see, interesting."

"Wait, if you were in here all this time how you get in here without me seeing you?"

"Do you remember what I use to do to reach your bedroom?"

"Yeah, you use to go through the electrical system."

"Bingo."

It was kind of weird that she didn't just meet him like they had planned, but at least she was there. Everone started to take their seats as the door flew open as Minami ran in.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom took her sweet time getting here." she said as she took her seat beside Ryo.

"It's no problem, so where is she?"

Once that finger of hers pointed to behind he he turned around to find what he thought was an angel. That long pink hair tied back with a red ribbon, her emerald green eyes, that figure, this was indeed where Minami got her looks from. He had been so focused on her mother he didn't even realize his body was sparking.

"Mom, this is Ryo, Oshira and, who are you?" she asked as she turned her attention to Oshira's sister.

"It's Oshiru."

She seemed to inspect all of them as if she was trying to pick out any bad ones out of the group.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Aono." Oshira said.

"Like wise." said his sister.

Everyone had said something except for Ryo. Minami nudged him in the side to try and get him to say something, but he was still sparking as he got up.

"I-I'm Ryo, it's very nice to meet you." he said as he gave a trembling bow.

He was so nervous to make a good first impression that he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Ryo, Ryo Kudo?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he tried to look back up at her.

"Oh, Minami has told me a lot about you."

"She has?"

"Yes, she said you were her first friend here and that you were her first one."

He turned back to Minami to ask her exactly what she meant.

"What does she mean by "first one"?"

Her cheeks were so red that her face looked like that of a tomato.

"Remember when you finished your fight with Gino and I, sucked your blood?"

"You mean like you do every day?"

"No, don't say that!" she pleaded as she covered her face with her hands.

"Wait, you let this chick suck your blood?" asked Shara.

"It doesn't hurt that much." he lied.

"Ryo please, it's so embarrassing!"

"Heh so my little girl found her first one." Mrs. Aono said with a giggle.

It was all so embarrassing to Minami and unknowingly to anyone the day would only get stranger from there.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

Chapter 8

The Truth

The day had started off rather well, for Ryo, Oshira and his sister anyways, not so much for Minami. First period was reasonably simple, math and that was something he was rather good at but as the day went on his mind just started to slip away and by the time Human History came around he had his head leaned back as he took a little snooze to recharge his batteries. He must had been sleeping pretty well because by the time class ended and the bell rang for lunch he was still sound asleep.

"Hey, hey buddy come on wake up." Oshira said as he tapped his arm.

"Oh I know how to deal with this." Shara said as she slipped her finger into her mouth until her saliva covered the tip of it.

She use to do this all the time when they were kids to try and wake him up so they could play. She sure didn't take her sweet time jamming that wet finger into his ear which certainly did the trick, he woke up almost instantly.

":Never do that again, I thought we stopped that when we were kids?" he said as he rubbed his ear against his shoulder to get the saliva off.

"You should know better than to sleep during class little mister."

"Little mister, never mind let's just go."

At least lunch time finally came around, they were all pretty hungry. The walks wasn't to far but the whole way there he just kept looking at his ring. He really needed to find someone that could fix it before it got smashed to pieces. In the mean time there would be no fighting for him, not even in the club. When they all arrived at the lunchroom they could see Minami and her mother sitting at a table at one of the tables near the windows.

"You know I've been seeing you look at the ring of yours a lot lately, did it get damaged?" asked Oshiru.

"Yeah, in the fight with Diataro I guess it got hit too hard and it cracked." he said as they grabbed a plate.

As they walked to the table where Minami was sitting Shara grabbed her cousins arm and pulled him back, they needed to have a little talk.

"You didn't tell me your ring got fractured. We need to get you to the chairman to let him fix it."

"Hey relax, I got this under control. I'll go to him after classes are finished ok?" he said as he proceeded on his previous corse.

All she could do was let out a sigh and let him go, he was his own man and a stubborn one at that. One by one they took a seat at the table before they started chowing down.

"So Ryo, where do you come from?" asked Mrs. Aono.

"I live near the snow palace, about a mile or so away."

"Isn't it always snowing there though?" asked Oshira

"Oh yeah, but my house provides enough heat so that we don't turn into popsicles. It's not a bad place to live I just wish the sun would say "hello" once in a while."

He didn't mean to stare but there was something about that rosary of hers that seemed rather strange.

"Would you mind if I tried on your ring?" asked Oshiru.

"Sorry no can do, I need this little puppy for other means."

"Like what, you seem to be awfully cautious when it comes to it."

He looked over to Shara to get her approval to tell them the truth.

"Alright, when I was growing up I could never really control my powers all to well so to limit my power and to help me gain control my father along with some of his fellow elementals created this ring to limit the amount of power I can put out."

"But wait, you seem completely fine now. You beat Gino and Diataro."

"Yeah I can now but that's only because the ring is keeping my powers in check. I could have released a limit to boost my power but doing that would cause my powers to become harder to control."

"That sounds a lot like you, right mom?"

"Yeah, it does. Still wouldn't your power just die down after it's been released?"

He shook his head in a response.

"Yeah but I would rather not say. I'll say this though, the Ryo you see now would vanish. It's alright though, once I get this ring fixed everything will be A-Ok."

As everyone went back to eating Mrs. Aono couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He was pretty much just like her. As Ryo ate he noticed something kind of strange about the rosary around Minami's mothers neck, the jewel looked like an eye and it seemed to have been watching him.

After everyone finished their meal they all dumped their plate before they started heading towards their next class, Gym where no doubt Coach Saiko was waiting to torture them more and where Diataro would be watching.

"We are going to go get dressed, you all just, wait here I guess." said Oshira as they headed into the changing room.

Strangely enough they were the only ones in there. Normally they were a lot more people in there even before class started. Whatever, it only meant they had more room to change. Everyone headed to their separate changing rooms, boys on one side of the wall and girls on the other side before Minami slid the door across for some privacy.

"Your mom seems really nice. I see where you got your looks from now" Ryo said in an attempt to tease her.

"Thank you, Shara seems really nice too." she said, unknowingly to him her cheeks were glowing red.

Once they were all dressed and set to be tortured they left the room, grabbed their parents and headed out to the tennis court. Thank god it was only tennis, he didn't want to run until his legs gave out again.

"Ah, there's a fine set of maggot!"

Oh god it was him.

"Hey coach so where are the rackets and tennis balls?" asked Oshira.

"Oh ho there will be no tennis today. After our little fight last week I thought what better way to show off the power of my students than with a little tournament."

"In one class period?"

"I said a little tournament, and it will start off, starting with you two." he said as he pointed to Ryo and Minami.

Oh boy, this was going to be heavy.

[Next time: It's Ryo versus Minami, but can he hold on before he loses himself?

Minami Vs. Ryo: Darkness Unleashed]


	9. Chapter 9 Minami Vs Ryo Darkness Unleash

Chapter 9

Minami vs. Ryo: Darkness Unleashed

This was not good, not good at all, he couldn't fight her not only because she was his friend but because by doing so would probably cause his ring to shatter. He had to find some way out of the fight or else he would be putting everyone at risk. He had to do the unthinkable, he had to ask Coach Saiko to fall out of the tournament. His body shook at the thought of what might happen as he approached his dear old coach.

"Excuse me coach, if you don't mind I would like to pull out of the tournament. Thank you."

As he walked away he felt that large hand on his shoulder before he was pulled back.

"Non-sense, after the finale to your fight I want to show these parents exactly why my students are the strongest."

"But you've only had us for a week."

"And in that week you all have become like my children."

Ok, talking to him was the wrong choice.

"Alright Rocky, let it rip!" he yelled to Oshira.

"You got it coach!"

Once he sunk his hands into the hard ground large rock pillars started to sprout up from the ground like daisies. As everyone got ready for the coach's little show Ryo was off gathering his thoughts. There was no way he could get out of it.

"Hey, come here for a second." Shara said.

"What's up?"

"Let's see it."

He knew what she ment so he stuck out his hand so she could look at the fractured ring.

"Hm, it doesn't seem to be to badly damaged, but be careful out there. Don't push yourself to hard."

"But what happens if it comes out?"

"Just let me worry about that."

Great so he had to go through with the fight. His head hung slightly as he walked through the crowd where the good old coach was standing while Minami stood to his left.

"Alright everyone, for today's entertainment we will be having a little tournament. There will only be five matches starting with Ryo and Minami!"

He was trying to make it sound all epic as he walked to the center of the field that had been surrounded by stone pillars wasn't he?

"The rules are, there are no rules the first one out wins the match! Let's get it on!"

When he raised his head to face his friend in combat he noticed that she was now in her true monster form. So his books didn't lie, that white hair, those ruby red eyes, and that intense energy, she really was an S class monster and to his surprise she still looked very cute.

"Look Minami, we may be friends but don't think I'll go easy...!"

Well she certainly didn't waist any time to attack. Before he could react she delivered a strong punch to his chest that sent him back into one of the stone pillars behind him.

"Alright, it's go time."

If she was going to attack with all her strength so was he! The pillar almost crumbled when he pushed off it's surface and started throwing punches left and right as fast as he could, but to his dismay she managed to block all of them. He wouldn't expect any less from a super monster.

"Not bad, but your still to slow."

He threw one more punch to at least try and inflict some damage but instead it reversed on him. She managed to grab his arm and used her strength to spin him around and throw him into another pillar. Crap, if he was going to beat her he couldn't use the same strategy he used against Diataro, she wasn't that fast. If he was going to beat her he was going to need a bit of help. Once he jumped back to his side of the arena he planted his fist on the ground as his body started to spark as small cracks started to open up in his arm to reveal his energy.

"What are you planning?" she thought to herself as she charged towards him.

To her he was slow but not anymore, once she came within range he swung but not to hit her body instead a large fist made out of electricity came half a second later and struck her. That wasn't all he had up his sleeve, he planted his hands on the ground to unleash his newest attack. As she stood up the ground below her started to crumble as streams of electrical energy started to strike. With what speed she could muster she managed to dodge them before they vanished.

"What was that?" she asked as she caught her breathe.

"You didn't think I showed off all my tricks during my last fight did you?" he said with a smirk.

Suddenly from the center of his body he felt something strange, it was as if something was trying to break out. Not only was he in pain but Minami had launched her next attack. He couldn't fight anymore, it was to risky. All he could do was to let her beat him.

"I won't let it take over. I won't let it control my soul!" he exclaimed in his mind.

For her final attack she kicked him in the side to finish him off.

"Come on little buddy get up!" yelled Gino.

It was to late, once he came into contact with the pillar it collapsed and fell down upon him.

"Ryo!"

In the audience Shara felt a cold sweat running down her body as the intense energy swept over the field.

"No, it can't be. Minami get out of there!"

All of a sudden something jumped from the pile of rocks and grabbed her by the throat before it pushed her against the pillar behind her. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe who was doing it.

"Please Ryo stop, that hurts!" she grunted as his grip got tighter.

"Heheh Ryo, I think your mistaken my dear I have no name!" he yelled as he gripped her neck even tighter.

Those black whites of his eyes, those glowing purple irises, and that wicked grin that spread across his face as he chocked the life out of her. This wasn't him, it couldn't be. No matter how much strength she used to try and pry his hands open they wouldn't even budge.

"Little Minami, it's time for you to go to sleep."

As she started to loose consciousness she felt the grin loosen before the pressure on her neck completely disappeared. As she looked up she saw her mother standing in front of her with her fist out.

"Minami, are you ok?" she asked as she picked her up.

He wasn't done yet, one punch wasn't going to stop him. As soon as he landed on his feet he vanished only to reappear in front of the two wielding his spark gun.

"Good bye."

Once the attack finished charging he aimed right at them but before he could finish the job a similar force of energy hit him and sent him down to the ground.

"Ryo, your fight is with me!"

That voice, it was Shara's.

"Wait Shara thats..."

"Not Ryo, the boy you once knew isn't here now."

[Next time: It's a battle to save Ryo. Electro Vs. Everyone]


	10. Chapter 10 Ryo's True Nature

Chapter 10

Ryo's True Nature

That wasn't Ryo, that couldn't have been right? He would have never had attacked Minami like that or her mother. What was wrong with him, why did he go completely insane? Could it have been the fight that triggered the drastic change in attitude, or maybe it had something to do with that ring of his. He had told them he had the ring so that he could control his powers, could this have been the outcome?

"Mrs. Aono, get everyone back, get them someplace safe while I deal with him." she said as she fought off her own cousin.

From the corner of her eye Minami could see Shara reach into her pocket and pull out a small circular device, what was that?

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked as she tried to stand up.

"Gah, I'm going to try and neutralize his powers." she said as she threw him across the field.

"And if that doesn't work?"

It was an answer she really didn't want to give but she figured she deserved to know.

"Then I'll have to kill him."

"Wait you can't do that he's family!"

Suddenly the ground below Shara started to crumble as large strands of electricity started to ensnare his own cousin.

"Let's go for a spin!"

With his mighty strength he started to spin her around and aroud until her body collided with a nearby bolder. While he was distracted Minami and her mother lead the kids and their instructor away from the fight except for a select few, the only ones who could possibly reach him.

"Damn it man snap out of it!" exclaimed Oshira as he slammed his hands to the ground.

While he was focused on his cousin Ryo heard a thunderous sound coming from right under him.

"Heh cheap trick."

As soon as he flipped backwards a large stone hand flew at him as many more followed.

"I knew it, your all weak!"

From where he was standing Gino could see his fellow club member curl himself up as his energy surrounded him. He started to rev up like a wheel before he took off straight towards the hands where then he smashed through every single one of them.

"Hey Rocky, watch out!"

"What?"

But it was to late, by the time he heard the sound of crackling electricity Ryo had broken through the walls of hands and landed a direct hit to his chest. The pain was excruciating as he laid on the ground.

"Damn it Ryo, come on then!"

As he transformed he saw him circling around to attack him now. With his tough lizard skin it would take more than one hit to take him down. From the ball he could hear that insane laughter as if he was anticipating the pain to come. One he was within range he grabbed the spinning wheel and threw it onto the final pillar where then it collapsed.

"Did it work?" asked Diataro as he helped Shara from the rubble.

"He won't go down so easily, be on your guard."

Maybe he had been defeated, if so it was now time to stop the madness. Gino and the others approached the pile of stone.

"Wait, it isn't over." she said as she stopped them.

The rocks started to levitate as Ryo's cut up body flew into the air.

"Run..."

"What's he planning?" asked Diataro.

"Just run!"

He watched them run with that wicked grin still covering his face as he held out his hand.

"Sables...Esparda!"

A bright orb of light started to grow in his hand and once it was large enough he threw it straight down at them.

"I gotcha." Oshira said as he hand out his hands.

As the orb drew closer his arms and hands turned into stone as he gathered them all together.

"Keep down!"

He watched from above as the mini bomb hit his exact target. Now it was time to inspect the damage. The cloud of smoke was huge as he descended back down to earth. He wasn't finished yet though, when the smoke cleared to reveal a stone barrier he held out his right hand he formed a saber. He laughed and laughed as he swung the blade with all of his might in an attempt to finish off his prey, but once he was finished he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryo, I'm so happy, you were born into this family."

His eyes went wide as he was spun around and the last thing he saw was Shara with her device as she pushed it onto his chest. Was this really what he was meant to be? A being with no control, just hunger for destruction and death?

Thankfully after all that commotion everything settled down. Ryo was taken to the hospital wing for treatment as his friends followed Shara as she carried him. The device could not be removed until his ring had been fixed, they really didn't want another incident like what happened earlier.

"That was pretty freaky, what caused him to go berserk like that?" asked Oshira as his chest wound was treated.

"Is there something your not tell us Shara?" asked Mrs. Aono.

They deserved to know after everything that happened.

"Alright, I guess I can't keep it a secret. You know how certain monsters have natures? Like how vampires drink blood, our race is quite different. From birth we are not born into our true monster forms, we are in what we call Defaults. It isn't until six years after birth that our kind starts to get our monster forms, but that isn't all. From these monster forms we also gain our nature, our nature for destruction and chaos. To keep us from losing control like Ryo here did his father creates our sealing items, these items limit our power and help us control our power until the time comes that we can control them on our own."

"So that was the real Ryo out there." said Minami.

"It's like a coin, there are two sides. On one side there is nice Ryo and on the other theres insane Ryo."

"So are they two different beings?" asked Mrs. Aono.

"Nope, their the same person, but when one of us transforms without having control of our nature we tend to go a little insane. I myself can control mine, but Ryo, ever since he was a child he was always different. Normally a electro would have learned how to control their nature by now, but he still can't."

"But why didn't he tell us about this?" asked Gino.

"I think I know why, it's because he didn't want to lose his friends. The last time he told a group of friends about his problem they abandoned him. He's always kept a smile on his face though, just as he always does."

They had been to busy listening to her that they hadn't seen that their little electro had woken up.

"Ryo, oh thank god your ok!" she exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, thanks. What happened?"

They soon learned that they weren't the only ones in there. From the darkness of the corn came a man dressed in a white robe of sorts, his face couldn't be seen but his voice was pretty intimidating.

"I believe this belongs to you?"

In his hand he held the ring.

"It would be in everyone's best interest if you put it back on now wouldn't it?"

He didn't have to be told twice, as soon as he saw the ring he grabbed it and placed it back on, fracture free.

"That fracture caused the incident. Much of your monster energy was unleashed during the fight."

"So it wasn't just a dream, it was real." he said as he hung his head.

Even though he had almost choked her to death Minami felt very sorry for him. If that was the case with his race she along with everyone else would help him out.


	11. Chapter 11 Trust

Chapter 11

Trust

What had happened to him? It had been four days after the accident and none of them had seen him around the campus at all, it was as if he was avoiding going out in public, but who could blame him? After the big disruption during parents day most of his fellow gym classmates avoided him like he was some kind of deadly decease, he was probably feeling pretty down and didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

"Alright, that's it we have to go look for him." Gino said as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

"I agree, he is part of this club and he's been missing for a few days. We better make sure he hasn't committed suicide."

"Naomi, don't talk like that! He wouldn't do that, would he?" exclaimed Minami.

"Heh knowing that kid he's probably out right now. Let's just wait a bit longer, he will come around." said Greg.

In the back Diataro sat as he listened to his fellow club member talk around his enemy, How could they let him back in after what happened?

"Tsk, I say we let him go."

"What, he's part of this club and members never give up on each other." exclaimed Gino.

"I'm just saying, do you really want to risk him going berserk again? Do you want to put the students of this school in danger?"

"He only went insane because of the fracture in his ring, not because he wanted to. It's been taken care of." said Naomi.

"Whatever, go ahead and search, but don't come crying to me when he changes again."

What a piece of work, he decided to give up on Ryo because of an accident. It was clear though that Minami was feeling pretty down. She didn't want him to vanish forever. Her little friend Luna tried to cheer her up by rubbing up against her cheek but that didn't work either. If she was going to cheer up there was only one thing that had to be done.

Meanwhile near the entrance to the school entrance Ryo sat on his normal bench as he prepared to eat some rice balls he had made. He made sure there weren't any hogger or Oshira around before he started to dig into his meal.

"Thank you for this meal."

He couldn't wait ti fill his tummy with actual delicious food after the last four went to take a bit, but all he took a bite out of was air. Where to his food go? He looked down on the ground before he looked to his sides, still nothing, then he saw something.

"You've bested me twice bat...I won't stop until I destroy you! Get back here!"

Nobody stole his grub, no one! He kept up with the bat as he saw it fly through a open window. He didn't even think before he opened the door.

"Hah, I got you now you little thirf...what the?"

He had been to fixated on the bat that he didn't even realize that he had run straight into his club's room and not only that but everyone was looking at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Naomi, don't let him escape."

"Gotcha!"

He was so confused, why were the like this? As he pondered his thought a clear ice cube surrounded him and trapped him inside. With as much strength as he had he tried to break through one of the walls, but that just lead to pain in his hand. They all watched as he started to zip around inside only to bounce off the walls.

"Huh, pretty nice prison you got there. Do you think it will hold him for long?" asked Greg.

The answer was obvious when he stopped to sit down and rest.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why did he come back though?" asked Minami.

Now that she thought about it she had seen Luna fly through the window carrying something. She turned to find her little bat friend snacking on one his rice balls she had stolen from him.

"You stole from him to lure him here?"

With a little nod she gave her the answer her owner was looking for.

"Awe, your the best." she said as she gave her head a little pet.

Inside the icy prison Ryo watched as his snack was being devoured by the little thief. Did this bat have a bone to pick with him or something? He tried to yell at it but no sound could get through the thick barrier.

"Huh, he's pretty energetic today. So what's your plan, to keep him inside that cube of ice forever?"

Gino was right, eventually she would have to let him out. She decided the time was now so without a second thought she snapped her fingers before the ice shattered.

"What the hell, are you insane?!" exclaimed Ryo.

"What do you mean "what the hell", we haven't seen you in four days." said Naomi.

"What we want to say is that you don't have to leave the club."

"What?"

"We don't want you to go anywhere." said Minami as she grabbed his arm.

This was all just so confusing to him.

"Ok first off never imprison me again, and second "leave"? You thought I was going to leave the club?"

"But we hadn't seen you in four days around here or the campus."

"Yeah, because I was sick. Since Tuesday I had been feeling a bit week so I was in the hospital wing for those four days until today."

Well that was certainly good news to everyone, he was fun to have around but most of all Minami was very happy that he would be staying around.

"Oh thank you, I thought you would be gone forever!" yelled Minami as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry we will help you out with controlling your powers even if we have to beat you senseless to do it."

"Thanks guys." he said with a big smile on his face.

Just when everything seemed to be going good a loud grumble echoed through the room.

"Where did that come from? Asked Greg.

"I have an idea." Ryo said as he tensed up.

Those fangs of hers were already digging into his flesh as he stood there. Well, if it made her happy and hungry that he was staying then he guessed he could spare some blood for her, after all they were all in this together.


	12. Chapter 12 New Member

Chapter 12

A New Member

After what happened during parents day Ryo was determined to prevent that from ever happening again, there was no way in heaven, hell, or earth that he would become that thing again and his friends would make sure of that. As long as his ring didn't get damaged again he would be able to train without fear of unleashing his nature again and with the small barrier that had been placed around it he could punch through stone and it still wouldn't break. As the months went by he would train with Gino and Naomi as he tried to perfect some new tricks he had up his sleeve.

"So what's the progress so far?" Oshira asked.

"Well he's not quite there yet but he's getting better." said Gino.

"And how many months have you guys been training?"

"Three months."

From the outside of the barrier that surrounded the rough terrain arena they could see Ryo was trying another attack. The flesh from his arms started to dissolve away to reveal the electrical matter that made up his true form as his took another shape, that of a large blade.

"Heh, not bad now lets see how well you use them." Naomi said as she did the same to her arms.

They both watched as their blades collided, electricity and ice, who would win? Obviously Diataro didn't care as he sat in his lazy chair.

"You know you could take some interest in this you know?" said Gino.

"And at the same time I could not."

In a way it seemed that Ryo had grown a bit on him but he was just to afraid to admit it, either that or his ego just grew even larger. They all watched as Ryo tried to fight off both Naomi and Minami with all the power he could muster up, being taking on a S class and a girl that could turn him into a ice cube wasn't going to be that simple.

"So has there been much progress?"

"Somewhat, he's gotten a bit better but he really needs to learn not to hold back in battle especially against his friends."

Suddenly a yell erupted from the barrier as Ryo flew out as he used the electricity in the air and the electricity in his feet to grind in the air.

"Hey, come back here!" yelled Naomi as she threw more of her ice daggers at him.

"See, like that."

"Yeah, well you all have fun with that."

"Where are you off to?"

"We have a new member of our club joining today. Sis told me but since the arenas were close by I decided to stop by and see how he was doing."

As he stepped away a large piece of ice fell in front of him and inside, not to his surprise, was Ryo.

"Get your ass back in there!" exclaimed Naomi as she kicked her new ice sculpture back into the arena and right into Minami, shattering the ice.

As he started to walk away he saw Ryo and Minami get up as they prepared for another fight.

"That's it buddy just walk it off!" he said as he started to run towards his club room.

So he had about three minutes to get to the club before the meeting began, that was plenty of time. With those powerful legs he started running towards the building where is club was held at. If he wasn't there in time there was no doubt that his sister would punish him. He ran and ran until he ran right into the room where his fellow club members stared at him.

"Oshira..."

That voice, she wasn't happy in the slightest.

"I made it sis." he said as he gave her a thumbs up.

What was she going to do with him?

"Alright, just take your seat."

After he brushed the rubble from his jacket and pants he took his seat at the front as he always did. He hadn't even noticed when he had gotten up but standing next to his sister was a girl with long white hair, red eyes and skin that made her look pale. At first glance he wasn't sure what to think of her, but in his mind he knew one thing, she was pretty cute in that uniform.

"Alright listen up, this is Salena, she asked to join our club just this morning so please make her feel at home. Also, if any of you do anything to her to make her feel uncomfortable we will have quite a talk, bro."

Why was she targeting him? He wasn't a bad guy, granted he did take a few suggestive pictures every once in a while but that didn't make him a bad guy right?

"On to our next topic, as you all probably know the Halloween festival is coming up in a few days and the newspaper club needs our help with taking photos for their paper. We need pictures of the stands and entertainment."

Everyone seemed pretty excited but at the same time no one was getting up to perform their duties.

"Get a move on." she said.

The Halloween festival was one of the most anticipated events of the semester, not only were their games, food and entertainment but students were allowed to be in their monster forms instead of being stuck inside their human form for the entire time. Once she gave the command to get started everyone ran out the door except for Oshira who was pulled back by his sister.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Look I'm going to be busy helping the others with their photos. In the mean time could you show Salena the ropes?"

"You want me to show her?"

"Your the only one I semi trust with not possibly molesting her in this group."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy you ten chili dogs at the festival."

"Deal!"

As they shook on it one thought ran through his mind, what was Ryo doing right about now?

Meanwhile at the arena...

"Please, can we stop. I'm going to catch hypothermia at this rate." he said as he tried to rise back to his feet as both of his opponents stared him down.

After the crushing punches of Minami and the chilling power of Naomi he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Nonsense, it will only make you strong!" Naomi exclaimed as she slammed her hands down onto the ground.

"Huh, what, no~!"

That's the last thing they heard as he was crushed by the wave of ice.


	13. Chapter 13 Escape

Chapter 13

Bonds

Well there were only three days left until the festival would kick off and just like every year groups of students gathered together to help set up the stands and attractions behind the school. While they were all doing that though Minami and Oshiru were both working on making the entrance banner look as good as it possibly could while Ryo was at one of the arena's training with Naomi, who they swore was going insane training him.

"That looks pretty nice don't you think?"asked Oshiru.

The poster had been decorated with many different Halloween type colors such as orange and black and surrounding the borders were decorated to look more gothic, while they were monsters themselves they tried to make it look like something humans would be attracted too.

"Yep, but let's let it dry before we set it up."

While it dried in the sun Minami sat down on a nearby bench as Oshiru got them some drinks. It was hard working in the sun especially with how hot it was.

"So, has he asked you to the festival yet?" Oshiru asked as she popped open her drink.

"Who are you talking about?"

It was quite obvious she was a little nervous to answer.

"Come on, you know, purple hair, kind, has a electric personality."

"I don't know, wouldn't it be weird?"

"Your still trying to cover it up? It's kind of obvious how you feel about him."

"Eh, what are you talking about?!" she exclaimed as she gave a nervous laugh.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, although one may be confused as to why a high classed monster would think of going to the festival with someone who can't even change. But just think about it, if the night goes well he might finally see how you feel and years from now you two could be on your own house making sweet sweet~"

"No, stop!" she yelled as she buried her face in her bag.

She couldn't deny it, even though they had only met a few months ago they had really hit it off. They had had a lot of fun and not only was he pretty cute but he was smart and kind. She couldn't deny that she did have those feelings for him, but what if he didn't feel the same way?

"I'm just messing with you." she said as she nudged Minami.

Just when she was about to take another drink she noticed something behind a bush that was in front of them. She knew exactly who it was. Slowly she lowered her hand to the ground and in a matter of seconds her brother along with Salena came flying out from behind the bush as a pillar threw them into the air.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked as he landed.

That angry look on her face told him that she wasn't exactly the happiest camper.

"Oh hey sis, I was just showing Salena here how to be stealthy when it comes to taking photos."

"Stealthy you are not, he hasn't done anything to strange right Salena?"

"Oh no, he's just been showing me around the school, that's all."

Her gaze quickly shifted to her brother as he laid flat on the ground.

"She speaks the truth."

"Alright, your pockets, empty them."

He seemed a bit hesitant at first but once he handed her the pictures it only confused her. In her hand she held pictures of, the soccer team practicing. All she did was give him a strange look.

"What, we saw them practicing so I showed her how to capture a good shot."

"Don't you have anything better to do than take random pictures such as these? Why don't you go take some of the festival workers?"

"We were just about to when you disrupted our shot."

Normally she would tell Salena to instead stick with her but she seemed to like being around him for some reason so instead she let her stay with him. They were just about to depart when they saw Ryo running towards them with a worried look on his face.

"Hide me please!" he pleaded as he grabbed Oshira's shoulders.

"There you are!"

Oh god, not her. Coming towards them was Naomi with a large mallet made of her own ice. She was determined to push him to his absolute limit.

"Get your ass back to the arena!"

Once she swung that hammer Ryo jumped into the air and started flying away.

"Damn, he got away again."

They were all so confused as she ran off looking for him.

"So what's up with the chick and the large hammer?" asked Oshiru.

"She's trying to train Ryo, at this point though I think she's going to kill him though."

From the stand beside them they heard something rustling inside, but to even more confusion they saw Ryo's head pop out.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

Once he saw them all nod he hopped out from the stand and brushed off his uniform.

"Wait, weren't you just running away from her?"

"You could say though, just one of my many clones I can create. Through once they have taken a good beating they disperse."

"So you mean when she finishes off the other you she will be back for more."

"Pretty much yeah."

It had been decided that before his sister could fuss at him even more that they had better leave for the festival grounds.

"I guess we will be off, got people to find and pictures to take."

"Just be careful, we don't want you to end up in the medical wing because of one of your stupid ideas."

"Yeah alright, let's go Salena."

She seemed rather happy to be working with Oshira, why? Nobody knew, did they care? Not really, so as long as he kept her safe. Still she was pretty cute and that curly hair of hers really suited her. At first he didn't like having her latched to him but for once he enjoyed his female company in knowing she wouldn't fuss at his every second.


	14. Chapter 14 Salena's Defense

Paste your

Chapter 14

Salena's Defense

It was about that time again, time for the photo club to start their afternoon by taking photos of the hardworking students that were working on stands. The festival was coming along quite nicely, most of the stands had already been put up and the stage where the main event would be held had started rising. As for Ryo and the others they decided to fill their stomachs before they started working again, or in Ryo's case before getting his spine broken yet again by Naomi.

"So how are the photo's coming along?" Oshiru asked as they all ate.

"Excellent as usual, we have pretty much all the stand photographed." said Oshira.

"Good and what about Salena?"

"Oh she's doing great, she seems to really like me you know?"

"Awe, well isn't that sweet." she teased.

He could tell that she was only picking on him. Through their junior high days he not once tried to approach a girl, but now he had one stuck to him like glue.

"Now if only your relationship could progress to that."

He followed her finger that was pointing right at Ryo and Minami who were enjoying a good lunch together, kind of. More like she was enjoying him as lunch. He couldn't tell if Ryo was even still conscious.

"Just sleep it off man just sleep it of." he said as he walked by his passed out friend.

Lunch would have been good but he wanted to get back to Salena, it was his duty to make sure nothing happened to her. When he looked down at his watch he saw that he was about a minute or two late, nothing to worry about. When he saw her standing by the entrance he gave her a wave.

"Sorry I'm late, I guess I lost track of time."

"It's ok, shall we go?" she said with a smile.

Out of all the girls he had met in his life she had the cutest smile and she didn't look to bad in the uniform either, and her curly white hair was just perfect. While she did seem a bit different she acted just like any other student, she was on time for her classes, she did her homework, and she was always very kind. Through the day though there was something he wanted to ask her but he hadn't had the time to between classes.

"Salena, I was wondering, others are trying to find people to go to the festival with. If it wouldn't be any trouble would you mind going with me?"

He didn't know what to expect from her, on one hand she could accept his offer and the night could be even better, but on the other hand she could reject him and his life would continue on as normal. Two choices but only one outcome.

"Really, are you sure you would want to go with me?"

"Why not, your kind and smart and very cute and..."

At that point he knew he had said enough especially when he heard her giggle.

"If you really want to then yes, I will."

He couldn't believe it, for the first time in his life a girl didn't smack him when he asked, instead she smacked him with a big fat "yes".

"Are you ok?"

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgotten to react.

"Oh yes, sorry about that." he said with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

He wasn't going to be a screw up this time. As they both took pictures of students working on their stands they both heard a rather low voice come from behind them, one that seemed to address Salena directly.

"Salena baby, how are you doing?"

Oh boy, here came the boy from Grease.

"Roy, but how did you~?"

"I saw you walk into the lame ass Photo Club the other day and since then I've been meaning to get ahold of you. It's like your avoiding me."

"For good reason."

"Awe come on baby you know you've missed me." he said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed as she shrugged his hands off.

That was the first time he had heard her angry. Whoever this guy was he wasn't going to let him harass her.

"Alright, move along. I'm sure you two have lots to catch up on but for now we have work to do."

"Heh, I recognize you. Your that wimp from the Photo Club. It's ok I'll take her off your hands."

As Roy reached for her Oshira tapped his foot on the ground to create a wall between them.

"It's obvious she doesn't want to see you right now so why don't you just beat it."

"Look bud, you seem nice and all but stand aside. I have unfinished business with this tramp."

In that instant he slammed his foot down on the ground to push up stone idol that sent his opponent back onto his ass as the wall in front of Salena crumbled. Before he could recover he stepped in front of Salena as his opponent rose back to his feet.

"Alright kid, I didn't want to have to fight you but you sure as hell asked for it!"

Everyone around them watched as Roy's arm tore apart into that of a large skeletal armored fist, but what was even more confusing was why Oshira wasn't running.

"A true fighter to the end right?!" exclaimed Roy as sharp spikes started to line his knuckles.

From what she could see he wasn't afraid, instead he was smiling.

"You know the big drawback to being a large monster is?"

Nobody saw what came next. With only his left hand he grabbed Roy's wrist and held him there.

"The heavier you are the slow your attacks are." he said as he bent his hand up.

"Heh, now then."

Salena watched as he pulled her harasser over himself and held him up with both hands before he threw him down the lane.

"And the finishing move."

As soon as his fists impacted the solid earth the ground started to twist and curl around Roy's body until only his head was sticking out from the ground.

"Damn you boy, you don't know what your doing keeping her around!" he grunted as he struggled to get free.

All he did was place a foot on top of his buried opponent as he proclaimed victory.

"Next time you feel like coming near her again I would think twice. Now stay down!" he said as he took one picture of his new defeated opponent.

He didn't want to hear that punk anymore so instead of taking more pictures he took Salena and left.

"That was pretty weird." he said as they both sat down.

"Sorry about that, this is all my fault."

He couldn't let her think that.

"No it's not, your great. He was just being a jerk."

"I'm afraid not, we use to be a couple."

"Wait, you and him?"

"Yeah, but things happened and we split up. I guess he followed me here."

"Really, that's the most single minded fixation I have ever heard of, but what did he mean by I'm not knowing what I'm doing?"

She seemed rather scared to answer at first but in the end she decided to speak the truth.

"Apparently I'm nothing but bad luck."

She closed her eyes as if she was expecting bad news.

"Bad luck, he must be on something because your anything but that."

He could tell he was cheering her up when she looked up at him.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I'n fact I haven't accidentally tunneled into the girls locker room since we have started hanging out."

Hearing that did make her giggle some.

"I'm not like him, I'm not going to abandon you."

It still made him question though what kind of monster she was and if that had anything to do with what had happened. Still seeing that smile on her face did make him feel all warm inside.

[Time to guess: What kind of monster do you think Salena is?]


	15. Chapter 15 Time to Dance

Paste yo

Chapter 15

Time to Dance

Well the night was finally upon them, the students were out and the festival was in full swing as Oshira scanned some of the pictures he had taken onto their club's computer. He had about fifteen minutes before he had to meet Salena at the entrance but in the mean time his sister would watch over her.

"Hey, are you going to be much longer? You don't want to keep her waiting you know."

"I know, I'll be out soon. You go on ahead I'll catch up."

She just shrugged it off before closing the door. It was nice to see the students out of their human forms, even though it was against the rules just for this one night everyone could be themselves. As she approached the entrance she saw Salena standing to the side wearing a gorgeous white dress.

"Hey, where is Oshira."

"Oh don't worry, he will be here, I'll make sure of that."

For some reason Salena seemed to be almost like a completely different person since she met her brother. When she first approached her she was so shy and quiet but in the course of just a few days she changed.

"And I assume your waiting for your date?" she asked Minami who was standing a few feet from her.

"Don't call it that, we're just friends going to a festival together."

She wasn't dumb, from the red cheeks she could tell she was lying.

"Well, well what lovely ladies we have here tonight."

They turned around to find a boy that had on a white button up shirt, a fine dark purple dress jacket, pants, shoes and even a hat. He looked more like a human than anything.

"Who are you again?" asked Oshiru.

"Awe come on, you can't tell by my voice?"

Once he pushed his hat up they all saw who it was.

"Hm, I still don't say purple is your color."

"I get it! Let's just go, me and Minami here offered to help set up the sound equipment on the stage."

As they walked off Oshiru noticed that Salena was watching them walk away towards the large stage where the main entertainment would be held.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

She seemed a bit surprised by the question but just shook her head hard.

"Don't worry, you and my brother will be like that soon enough."

Oh how she liked to tease about her friends obvious secrets.

Meanwhile back in the Photo Club Oshira was still puzzled as to why Roy warned him. What did he mean "she's nothing but bad luck." and "you don't know what your doing." There was only one place to go to for such answers, his trusty Book of Monster Species, a book that listed every monster species known to exist and with some interesting facts about them. Maybe he could find his answer in the there. He flipped through each page to find a picture or a description that matched what he was told before. She was bad luck, what kind of monster was like that? His brain was about ready to burst when he came across a page he hadn't even stopped to read since he got the book years ago. As he skimmed down the page everything started to come together.

"That's it!"

He knew it, something was troubling her and now he knew why. That's why Roy wanted to see her and more thank likely that punk would be at the festival looking for her. Damn him he thought to himself as he took off towards the back of the school.

Meanwhile both Salena and Oshiru were talking when a large shadow overshadowed them.

"I knew you would be here babe and I see you have a little friend here."

"Roy, would you just leave me alone!"

Oshiru was so confused as to what was going on.

"Care to explain what's going on here?"

"No need to doll, I just have some unfinished business to take care of with my little flower here."

"I'm not your little flower, you don't own me."

He didn't seem to like that response. Oshiru tried to stop him from grabbing her hair but as soon as she got close two others jumped out from behind him and knocked her back.

"What should we do with this one?" asked one of the goons.

"Do whatever you like, I got what I want right here."

He she couldn't do anything as she hung there by her hair as his large skeletal hand wrapped around her throat.

"I thought, you said, you didn't want to see me again." she struggled to say as the grip got tighter.

"I want to make sure that no man ever has to put up with something like you ever again."

Just when she thought he was about to snuff out her life his grip on both her hair and neck loosened before she fell to her feet. Someone had thrown a sharp dagger into both of his wrists.

"Roy!"

That voice, she knew that voice. When she turned her head she saw Oshira walking up to them with the angriest face he had ever put on. His eyes were so full of anger that when he looked over at the two that were harassing his sister they instantly let her go.

"Well if it isn't the punk from the yesterday. Come to say your sorry?"

"Cut the crap, I told you last time that if you messed with her again that I would crush you."

"You still don't get it, this girl is nothing but bad luck. She's cursed."

"Yeah I know." he said as he looked back at Salena.

"But unlike you I don't give a shit that she's a Phantom. You gave her up because of a myth! In fact I bet you use it to take advantage of her didn't you?"

"You just don't get it do you? Whatever I own is mine forever~" but before he could finish speaking Oshira threw a strong right punch.

He wasn't going easy on him this time. His flesh started to shatter as his earth armored body started to show as his muscles expanded, his eyes turned completely yellow as his fingers grew into sharp dagger like claws.

"Don't you ever say that, she may have been a bit strange at first but since I've known her Salena has been the nicest person I have ever known and I won't let you treat her like crap!"

As his opponent rose to his feet he could see a smirk spread out across his face.

"You want to fight kid? Alright but I'm not holding back!"

All three watched as his body started to expand to reveal himself to being a large armored skeleton like creatures and his goons seemed to have wanted in on the fun also.

"Fine, I'll take you all on!"

Just before the fight was about to start though they heard a rather familiar voice come from on top of one of the stands behind Roy.

"And you were going to start the party without us?"

While he said he would take them all on it was a great deal of relief to find that Ryo and Minami had come to his aid.

"Ryo, how did you know what was going on?"

"How could we not? We could hear you all from the stage. Anyways we have your back and your lady's too."

"More of them?" one of the goons asked.

"Can I have the purple one, he doesn't look so tough."

"Oh fine Skrind, just toy with him for to long." said Roy as he faced his opponent.

That's exactly what he wanted to hear. Now he could test out a few new moves.

"You want to dance, let's dance." Ryo said as both jumped down as they split off from each other.

It was time to end it.

ur document here...


	16. Chapter 16 Ryo's Equal

Paste your doc

Chapter 16

Ryo's Equal

This was it, time to take down Roy and his goons before they could do anything to Salena. He stood face to face with his opponent on the stage, it was Ryo versus Skrind. While he didn't exactly know what kind of monster his opponent was judging by his want to destroy him he knew his desire would lead to his downfall. Before the fight could begin though he started stretching his legs and arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Skrind as he watched Ryo stretch.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm stretching. I don't want any weak muscles slowing me down." he said as he got down and started pushing up with one arm.

"But if you want to give up please feel free, there's no shame in it."

His plan was working, he could see his Skrind was getting pissed off by his taunting.

"Are you taunting me?!"

"Maybe, but like you said I look weak so come at me." he said as he laid down on his side.

As soon as he saw his opponents shoes rip apart he used what speed he could to dodge the oncoming attack.

"Heh, razor blades for feet huh? Never seen that before."

"What?"

When Skrind turned his deformed head he saw Ryo simply laying down just as he was except now he was behind him.

"You kind of nicked me though." he said as he raised his arm up to show off the small cut.

"How did you dodge? How can you be faster than me?"

"It's quite and interesting story, you see it started when I was born~" but before he could finish his lovely story Skrind launched another attack but this time his arms tore apart and out came two blade like weapons.

He dodged to the best of his abilities but even with his light speed dodge the blades still managed to impact his left cheek and right knee. He wasn't joking, he really was fast, but Skrind seriously underestimated his abilities.

"Nice move, can't say I saw you pulling that stunt, but let's see how equal we really are."

Both wasted no time as they charged at each other and just before impact Ryo raised his arms as his flesh faded away only to change his arms into two electric blades. Sparks flew as the two sets of blades clashed.

"How did you copy me?" grunted Skrind.

"Copy, I've been working on this for two months."

From that point on they didn't hold back, both came at each other with full force. He could have tried to hit him with his spark gun but since Skrind could move so fast he would just been waisting energy. Both collided as people watched from the stands and from the school roof as the fights went on.

"Come on kid give up, we are equally match."

He was right, they were equally matched, for the time being. With one last good swing Ryo collided with the sharp blades only to fly back into a stand just off the stage before he collided with a bucket of white paint.

"Ugh, my head."

As he got to his knees he looked up at a mirror that was sitting against the wall, his hair was drenched in the white goop.

"Oh hell no."

He looked back and saw his opponent hadn't left the stage as he looked around. Now was his chance. With off of the might in his legs he jumped from the stand and started descending right towards his unknowing prey. This was it, Skrind was going down.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Skrind said as he spun around.

"What?"

Before he could even react he felt the sharp blade cut a large gash along his chest before he fell to the ground below.

"So close, but it looks like I'm the victor today."

Skrind expected his prey to start crying or yell out in pain but all he did was point up at the rafters. Suddenly the body dispersed into electricity as he heard a loud thud behind him.

"I'm not going down, you are?"

Suddenly from out of nowhere electric rods started to pin him to the stage wall. Once after another ran through his arms and legs until the last one entered through his back.

"That wasn't you?! When did you switch places?"

"Remember when you knocked me into that stand? That's pretty much when. All I had to do was hide up in the rafters until my clone distracted you long enough."

In his right hand he held a small spark as he stepped closer.

"At the end of the night we are all satisfied, but you my friend are not. So now~"

He gently blew the spark from his hand as he approached the rod imbedded in his back.

"I set you free."

Once it came into contact each rod ignited as they delivered a nice big jolt of electricity to finish him off, not enough to kill him but enough to knock him out.

"And that is the end my friend."

Well that certainly was interesting to him even though he did get cut up slightly in the process, now all he had to do was check it on his friends who he could see from the stage. He still had some energy left so to reach them quicker he jumped on the handrail that was to his left and started grinding down the beam as sparks shot out from the back of his shoes.

"Huh, looks like you took care of him." he said as he jumped off the end towards Minami.

He could tell they sure did a number on him from just how motionless the "squashed" arachnid seemed to be.

Did you have any doubts?" Minami said as she stared at him with those scarlet red eyes.

"Eh heh, not a doubt in the world."

He really didn't want to tick her off while she was in that form.

"So that only leaves them." Oshiru said as they all faced towards her brother who was trying to fend off his enemy.

It all came down to them, Oshira and Roy.

ument here...


	17. Chapter 17 Phantom

Pa

Chapter 17

Phantom

What could she do, they were all fighting to protect her from Roy but in the end she was to afraid to do anything, to afraid she would mess it all up and most of all afraid that Oshira would get killed because of her. She only watched the rumble as Minami and Oshiru took her back over to them so she would be safe.

"Why do you care so much for her, you just met her a few days ago." Roy grunted as he attempted to push the golem back.

"It's true we only just met but in those days I saw in her what you couldn't, kindness and I won't let you take her."

With all of his strength Oshira grabbed a hold of one of Roys arms and spun him around before he let go to send him into a already crumbling stand. When a friend is on the line he wasn't about to give up.

"I'll fight you all night but when were done only one of us will be standing." he said as he clapped his hands together before he dug them into the ground.

Using his power he used the hard earth to form a large, solid fist before he sent it right into his enemy. One time, two times, three times, over and over he kept waling away on Roy until the fist crumbled.

"He doesn't look to good." Ryo said as he took a sip from a can of soda he found laying on the ground.

"It isn't, while we golems may be strong we don't have that much energy to spare so we have to use it carefully, but he just used most of his on that one move."

They all were looking at the dust cloud as they heard a few grunts.

"Not bad kid, but you will need more than that if your going to take me down."

Suddenly what looked like two long pin needles shot out from the cloud but before either of them could impact Oshira forced up a barrier, but even that was barely able to stop them. As he lowered the wall he saw Roy walking out of the dust cloud without a scratch on his bony body.

"Your armor, how is it not destroyed?"

He could only watch as his opponent drew closer with a killer look in his empty eyes.

"Maybe you should read up more, mere rocks can't penetrate my armor. Though I will saw you dick scratch it up pretty well."

His body was to weak from the beating he had taken as everyone else fought and from using his trump card. Was this really where he was going to die? Here as nothing more than a loser?

"Just make it easy on yourself and give up and maybe I'll end it quickly."

All he did was look over at his friends as they stood there powerless. If his trump card couldn't break through that armor their strength wouldn't stand a chance even with Minami's super strength, that armor was about as hard as iron.

"I do have one thing to say before I go."

With one hack he sent a ball of spit right onto Roy's face.

"Childish." Roy said as he extended his hand.

A sharp pain ran through both of his hands as he was nailed to the ground by two pins.

"Let's see how tough you are without this armor!"

He could only watch as the bony hands dug into his own armor and started to shred it to pieces to reveal his vulnerable body. With the final stab he closed his eyes to await his demise, but after a second he opened his eyes to find something he hadn't seen, Salena was standing over him with the claw clenched in her own hands as blood dripped down onto his face.

"I won't let you kill him..."

It was as if all her courage had burst out just when she needed it. Her form started to glow as both her pearl white hair and red eyes turned pitch black before those teeth sharpened to a point and her dress started to stain with her own blood, like it was drawn to her.

"What, is this, this fear? Is this a phantom's true power?" he thought to himself as he tried to throw her off.

"Salena..."

"You protected me now it's my turn to do the same. I'm, sorry you have to see he like this."

"Don't be, it's awesome to see the real you."

With a combination of anger and happiness she summoned all her strength to throw him off before she took a deep breathe. As soon as she let it out the air filled with a eerie wale, but it didn't seem to effect them, only Roy.

"What, I can't move."

This was there chance, it would severally drain his energy supply but Ryo had a plan.

"Ready Minami?"

"Ready to bring the storm?"

All he did was grin as he sprinted behind Roy and held out his hand. The air around him began to spark with electricity as he funneled his pure electro energy into his palm to form a sphere the size of a baseball. It was still unstable and it was a gamble if it would actually penetrate the armor but it was worth a shot.

"Alright, it's go time!"

To keep himself to being pushed back by the force he grabbed one of Roy's ribs as he pushed the sphere against the small of his back.

"Wh-What are you doing back there?!"

"Just testing out a new trick. I take it that it doesn't feel that good."

That it didn't, as the sphere started to dissipate he could see that it had done its job, the armor had been fractured. Now it was time for the final touch.

"Minami, I think it's time."

She knew exactly what that ment. Both jumped far into the air before they took each others arms. With each others strength and body movements they started to spin as Ryo surrounded them in a beam of his remaining energy to resemble a large drill.

"Corruption Drill!"

It wasn't a surprise to Oshiru that as soon as they impacted the fractured armor that it started to chip away until the drill buried itself deeper into it. Little by little the drill tore apart the armor until it hit the core it his body. Suddenly the pearl white armor broke into millions of pieces as they both fall to there feel.

"Note to self, only use this in major emergencies."

Even though they had succeeded in destroying the armor they were both rather dizzy. Now that his armor was gone it was time for Oshira to finish the task. He worked through the pain as he pulled the two needles from his arms before he stepped forward to face Roy one last time.

"Come on buddy, can't we work this out? Come on Salena tell him we can."

All he did was grab his ribs balled up his fist.

"Shut it."

And with one punch the mighty Roy shattered, his body parts scattered as Oshira caught his head.

"Can't we work something out?" he asked in a last attempt to make peace.

"Not a damn chance."

Once he wound back his foot he gave the skull a good kick, sending it flying right into the stage. Finally it was over and thankfully the sun had just set so there was still time to salvage what they could of the festival.

"What a mess, can't there be one normal day here?" Ryo asked as he helped Minami toss away a large wooden sign.

"Yeah, but at least it's over and look at them."

She was right, even though the festival had been almost ruined both Oshira and Salena both seemed to have been having a good time repairing the stands together and even with his injured hands he seemed to get along fine.

"You know Ryo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

Her warm embrace felt so nice as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's that?"

"Heh, you smell really good."

"Well thank you."

But when he looked down at his bleeding arms and hands he knew exactly what she meant.

"Wait wait, you ate before you came here."

"But it smells so good..."

She was fading away pretty quickly.

"No no, wait just a second."

It was to late, she had already started feeding yet again.

"Gah, come on not on my good suit!"

[One Day Later]

"Hey guys, what's up?" Salena asked as she made her way over to Oshira and the others.

"Good morning Salena."

Everything had pretty much returned to normal. Oshira had his hand patched up and Roy along with his goons got a nice dose of suspension. Overall everything worked out.

"You too sure seem to be getting along really well. Got any plan for in the future?" his sister asked.

Normally he would try to avoid the question but instead their red faces explained everything.

"Wow, did you guys actually..."

"No no, we just agreed to have each others back that's all."

She could tell there was more to the story than that but she would let it slide.

"Oh hey there's Luna." said Minami as her little bat friend landed on her shoulder.

"I wonder what she was doing?" she asked.

As soon as Ryo turned around he knew exactly what that little bat brat had done. Speeding towards him with her ice hammer was Naomi with the angriest face he had seen her wear.

"There you are, we have some training to do and since your clones took up most of my time I want it all back from you!"

Three days of training, there was no way in hell he was going through three straight days of that. He didn't waste any time to escape.

"Get back here!"

"But I didn't do anything yet!"

They all just watched as he headed towards his newest challenge.

[End of Arc 2

Next time: It's winter break and Ryo couldn't be any happier, except for the fact that his friends now are staying at his house and his town is being tormented by a gang of snow fairies. Ryo's fate is revealed.]

ste your document here...


	18. Chapter 18 Unexpected Guests

Paste yo

Chapter 18

Unexpected Guests

As the darkness surrounded him he found himself descending deeper and deeper into the dark abyss below, but it didn't scare him for some reason but instead was very inviting. Below he could see what looked like a large circular platform for him to stand on as he safely landed. All around him he could see nothing but emptiness until he heard what sounded like large gears starting to turn. His eyes were drawn to a large gateway with large gears sticking out of the side and symbols of his own species engraved in the metal. It all seemed so familiar to him, but then it clicked.

"Could it be you have finally appeared?"

As he touched the cold metal the symbols started to light up as a hole big enough for his hand to fit in appeared.

"Heh, alright, finally I found it!"

After so many years it had finally appeared to him! He didn't waste any time shoving his hand into the keyhole before turning it. The gears started to move as the door slowly started to open up for him. The bright light that enveloped him seemed to drag him to a whole nothing world, one such that someone would visit is that had just had a massive drug trip. All there was was a single pathway leading across a void of broken buildings as the sky circled around them. He looked over the side to find that there was no end to the void but that didn't bother him.

The pathway seemed rather stable and while he walked he felt somewhat relaxed as if there was nothing to fear. Even though it was a rather strange place it was very nice to look at, it was almost like a living painting. The pathway didn't go on for too long and at the end he found what looked like a large electrical chain leading up to a sphere in the sky. It was pretty difficult to make out what exactly was in the sphere, but he had an idea of what was inside.

"Well, here goes something!"

He was going to need to cut that chain loose but as soon as his flesh dissapeared from around his left arm the pathway started to shake and wobble as the sound of a loud bell rang in his ears. He tried to stay focused but in a matter of seconds the stone pathway broke apart, sending him falling into the void below.

As his eyes opened he found himself back in his bedroom still safe and sound. He was so close, so close to breaking the chain and then the damn doorbell had to go off. It had only been a few hours since winter break started and he was still tired. He rubbed his eyes as he slipped into his jacket and walked downstairs to the main entrance. It was nice living in the land of snow and nose drips but sometimes he wondered if his father could have made the house a little smaller, it more like a steampunk castle.

"Alright I'm coming." he said as he let out a yawn.

Couldn't whoever was at the door waited until the next day to disturb him? When he opened the door he saw some familiar faces looking at him and that loud familiar voice.

"Buddy!"

He imminently closed the large metal doors and started to walk back to his room when the doorbell went off again. As he opened the door he was greeted with the same greeting he had heard before.

"Ugh, what are you guys doing here?" he said as he stepped out into the snow.

"We are here for the break of course." Oshira said.

His eyes scanned the familiar faces until he came across one that he didn't particularly like to see.

"And why is he here?" he as he pointed right at Diataro.

"I'm here to make sure you don't kill them."

Of course, ever since the incident back at Parents Day Diataro had always had a very bad attitude when it came to Ryo.

"Wait, you guys said your here for the break?"

"Yep, that's about the geist of it." said Oshira.

Great, so now he had to them in the house as well.

"You don't mind us being here do you?" asked Minami.

Her voice was so soft that he couldn't be mad at her. She had always been the most friendly to him even if she buried her fangs into his neck many times before.

"No, no of course not it's just I didn't know this was happening. Who said this was ok again?"

" Our parents and someone named Kyte."

Him, oh he was going to have a talk with him once they were done outside.

"Alright, come inside and no digging holes in the floor of the house." she said explicitly to Oshira.

They were all about to head inside when a large shadow passed over them. When they looked up they saw what looked like a flying wooden ship.

"Guys, run! Go into town, hide under the snow just run!"

"Who is it?" asked Oshiru.

But before they could ask to do anything the large anchor crashed into the ground right behind Ryo.

"My sister..."

"Hey bro, I didn't know you were back!"

They all watched as a girl with beautiful blue hair and eyes grabbed the chain and started making her way down to the ground below.

"Oo and I see you brought some friends along with you this time."

He could tell she was looking at Minami and Oshiru pretty well.

"Don't you even dare..." he thought to himself.

"Hm, she's pretty cute but look at the knockers on this one."

Minami almost jumped when she pulled her over and started touching her chest. It almost made him blush from the moans Minami was making but he couldn't let his sister continue.

"Hey Sylvia..." he said as he pulled her over to him.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it time for your nap?" Ryo said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But the sun hasn't even started going down."

She suddenly dropped to the ground after he gave her a little shock.

"If you would follow me please."

He needed to have a little chat with his brother.


	19. Chapter 19 Elemental Rebellion

Paste your docu

Chapter 19

Elemental Rebellion

As they walked into the steampunk style castle they all couldn't help but be amazed by how good it looked on the inside compared to the gritty outside. The castle itself was three stories tall with each floor being bigger than the last. The walls were covered with a strange gold and silver metal of sorts as the ceilings were decorated with chandeliers. Still they couldn't help but feel something was missing, usually there was a big picture of the family that lived in the house but as they looked around there didn't seem to be one.

"This is a pretty nice house, I would hate to see how much your parents payed for all of this." Oshira said as he spun around to look at all the painted pictures that decorated the center of the ceiling in the main lobby.

"That's easy, it cost nothing."

"Your joking right? There is no way a house like this could cost nothing." Oshiru said in return.

"You may be right but this place was made as a gift for my father and mother by one of their closest friends from Mecha Kingdom."

"Huh, I've never heard of the Mecha Kingdom." said Oshiru.

"No one seems to but there a small species so its a given no one would."

After their little discussion he lead them over to a circular platform that was embedded in the wall with a crank attacked to the floor that had one, two, and three inscribed in the metal.

"So where are you going again?" asked Minami.

"Down to floor three."

As he pulled on the lever gears could be heard turning and clanking as the platform started to move downward. As the made their way to floor three they could see the previous two floors pass by, one which looked like a combat arena and the other which looked like a empty room.

"Ryo, you mentioned that this Kyte guy is your brother right? What is he like?"

"Hm, well to put it bluntly he's a huge tech head. He loves to invent things using his powers but things tend to go a bit, wonky at times so be on your guard."

Finally the elevator came to a halt. At first glance it looked like any normal work shop with tools hanging from hooks and grime covering the floor but once they stepped out they saw what the room was really apart. At first it looked small but when they stepped off the platform the room seemed to expand greatly. Different types of mechanical objects covered the walls like trophies while others sat in glass cases as if they were on display.

"Now whatever you don't touch anything."

But it was to late Oshira had already made his way over to the biggest glass case in the room with what looked like strange armor inside.

"Hey, what's up with this armor?"

Before he could answer an unknown voice did it for him.

"It's our fathers armor from the Elemental Rebellion."

From the shadows stepped a young man who looked pretty similar to Ryo except for the fact that he was taller, and his hair was slicked back some.

"Alright Kyte, explain this." Ryo demanded as he gestured to his friends.

"Oh yeah they were coming over to spend some time with us, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you could have told me they asked."

"Well you were always such a tight wad when it came to bringing friends over just because our sister was home."

"For good reason."

"Look, your buddy Oshira looked up your name in the phone book and gave it to the others, they just want to be with my little bro during his winter break."

Oh how he hated it when he called him "little bro".

"Wait, so your the youngest?" Oshiru asked.

All he did was hang his head in shame as he moved to the side.

"So you were saying something about a Elemental Rebellion?" asked Salena.

"Oh yes, if you all would follow me I can explain more of that if my brother doesn't mind." he teased.

"Whatever, go ahead."

Minami could tell he was a bit pissed, but she honestly wanted to spend the winter break with him in an attempt for them to grow closer and so that she might learn something about his family, she knew very little. They all followed Kyte as they walked down a hallway that lead into another chamber to the left of the workshop.

"Welcome to the Hall of Rebellion."

They went from a grimy workshop to a room made entirely out of marble with glass displays on each side of the room while paintings hung from the walls displaying pictures of war and death, it all seemed very dark and grumose but then again that's what war was.

"Over here."

Once everyone was paying attention he guided them to a set of paintings, one of a man with purple hair very similar to Ryo's and Kyte's and a woman with long blue hair and eyes with the names Kyra and Mia under them.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he is your father." Oshira said as he pointed to the painting of a man standing on the steps of a castle with a cane in his hand.

"You would be correct, that's our father Kyra and that's our mother Mia. Both are of different races but both fought together all the same."

"So she wasn't one of you guys?" asked Minami.

"Not at all, in fact she was a water elemental. Our sister took after her the most. I guess this would be a good way to seg-way into the rebellion."

As soon as he started speaking he stepped over to another painting depicting other monsters being trapped inside cages with no way of escaping.

"Before any of us were born elementals were not always safe in fact they were hunted by a cruel yokai known as Ostrad, he wanted to use the powers of different elementals to take over not only our world but also the human world with the help of his flying fortress Munda. As our father told us when he was but a young teen he found our mother trapped inside a one of those cursed sealing cages and used what power he had to set her free."

Once again he lead them over to another picture but this instead of slavery this one depicted what looked like a uprising.

"To repay him our mother offered her services to him and thus they both started gathering any followers they could over the course of seven years."

The next picture then depicted a great battle being waged in the middle of nowhere as the opposition tried to push back the enemy.

"After seven years of gather Ostrad finally got wind of what our father had been doing and when the time came both marched out to the battlefield for their final confrontation even though they were outnumber severely each fought with all their might."

The next picture didn't display any kind of scenery but instead the face of Kyra and who they believed to be Ostrad face to face.

"While the opposition held off the enemy our father took this opportunity to take the fight straight to Ostrad and on top of the fortress lightning rained from the sky as they fought. Each unleashed their strongest attacks in an attempt to defeat the other, but even though he was weaker than his enemy our father summoned all his courage and strength for one final attack, an attack till this day he still has not named."

At the end of the row was a painting of both Kyra and Mia standing victories on the field as soldiers cheered in the background.

"In the end Ostrad was destroyed, the fortress fell to the earth and over the plain of battle they built the Elemental capital and started a family together."

It amazed some of them that they had never heard of the story before. It sounded like their parents went through Hell and back to set free their fellow races.

"But wait, why did Ostrad want to take over our world in the first place?"

"It was stated by one of his betrayers that he wanted to make sure no one stepped out of line once the new world began and that included his fellow yokai too. But that is that, he's gone and the fortress is nothing more than a reminder of their victory."

If the story was true than that would mean they had been hanging out with a son of a hero of the yokai world the whole time. Still Ryo looked pretty bumbed out after hearing the story, they couldn't but wonder why.

ment here...


	20. Chapter 20 Gidwani

Pas

Chapter 20

Gidwani

It seemed after all his training he still wouldn't reach the status that his father had impose on himself. Compared to his brother, sister, and even his cousin he was still nothing more than a weakling in a group of much stronger monsters. He always looked up to his father after he was told about the Elemental Rebellion and he was determined to not let him down, he was going to open the gates and control his true power.

Just as everyone returned to the first floor the second elevator beside rose up as Kyte stepped off.

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind could you mind could you go to Elm's and pick up a package for me." Kyte asked his brother as he held out a piece of paper with his information on it.

"Sure, but you still owe me after this."

As he read the information on the paper he started to get a clear view as to what he was picking up.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?"

"Indeed it is."

Excited overflowed from his body as he jumped up in the air with excitement.

"Finally, there here!"

It may have been clear to him what he was going to pick up but everyone seemed to be very puzzled as to what had him so excited.

"Alright settle down speedy, your board won't be functional unless you get this safely to me."

Patients was his middle name.

"Minami, would you come with me?"

In her mind she just thought about herself and him alone together in the town.

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked as she slipped on her jacket and gloves.

"We are going to see an old friend of my pops, he's a bit strange but he's still pretty nice. Just don't get to close."

From what he said it made her kind of question whether she made the right choice or not.

"So what do we get to go?" asked Oshiru.

"Good question, stand there and look pretty I guess or pretend to be statues." he teased as they both left for the town.

As they stepped out into the winter wonderland one thing was for certain, the snow wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Just from her shivering Ryo could tell she wasn't exactly use to the cold whether of the Snow Country, but she would get use to it.

"How do you live out here in this weather?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to stay warm.

"I've been living here for six years, you get use to it after that amount of time." he replied as he pulled out two little packets from his pocket.

"Hand warmers?"

"Hm, kind of but on steroids. Try 'em."

It was either warm up or freeze to death and since she had to much to live for she decided to take the packets. Instead of keeping them in her pockets she slipped them right into her gloves to that she wouldn't lose them and as soon as they hit her hand her body warmed up entirely, it felt more like summer time than winter.

"Wow, where did you get these?"

"Kyte made them, unlike me he can't stand the extreme cold during the winter so two years ago he created these babies using fire from a fire elemental and a strong fabric and bam, ultimate heat packs!"

In just about an hour she had learned some pretty neat things about his family and their history but Ryo, he never changed, he was always so enthusiastic about everything that came his way and was so full of life, she liked that about him the most.

"Why was it you looked sad after Kyte told us the story of your parents? Don't you believe it?" she asked as they entered the town.

"Oh I believe it, but it's just, my brother and sister are already leagues ahead of me. They were able to control their true forms when they were only nine years old and I can't even control mine. They are both part of the Elemental Council, and me, I'm just the kid of the family."

"Oh,well it doesn't matter if your never like them you will always have us."

"It's not just about never being like them it's about my father. He was able to destroy one of the most notorious criminals. I just don't know if I will ever live up to his standards."

Now she understood, it wasn't that his brother and sister were better than him it was that he didn't know if he would ever live up to his fathers standards.

"Hey, don't worry about that you will get control of it soon. In the mean time you can always come to us for help."

"Heh, thanks. Oh here we are." he said as he stopped walking.

The shop seemed fairly average sized with two windows in the front and two items for purchase in the windows. As soon as he opened the doors they were both greeted by a deep voice.

"Ryo my boy, what brings you and your, delightful friend here today?" he asked as he looked straight at Minami.

"Hey Grong, I'm just here on a errand for my brother. He said his package came in today." he replied as he handed Grong the information.

"Oh yes, we have that in. Just one second."

Once he stepped away from the counter his arm started stretching farther and farther into the next room.

"Ah ha! Thought you could escape me you little devil."

Once he had his hand on the small package his arm returned to him with a small metal box.

"Here you go, this should be it."

There was only one way to find out. Ryo carefully opened the box and pulled out a small glowing core.

"So that's what your brother has been working on huh?"

"What is it?" asked Minami.

"This my friend is a core. It's something mt brother has been working on for about a year and a half and by the looks of it it's finally complete."

"But what does it do?"

"Well, if it's a success it should generate a infinite amount of electricity."

Instead of placing it in his pocket he put it back in the metal box and slipped it into his jacket pocket for safe keeping, but just before they were about to leave they heard what sounded like laughter.

"Oh no, not them again!" Grong yelled as he ran to the entrance his his store.

Whoever was out there sure didn't want them getting out because right as the store manage placed his hand on the doorknob a thick layer of ice covered the door.

"Great, how are we going to get out?"

"Minami?"

With her immense strength it didn't care but a second for her to punch through the frozen door to freedom.

"Damn, such strength."

"Eh, that's what you get when you have a vampire as a friend. See you later!" he exclaimed as both took off towards the food market where the laughter was now coming from.

Whoever they were they sure didn't cover their tracks, a trail of ice led them right to the culprits.

"It looks like a snow fairy." Minami said as they approached the market.

"More like fairies and I think I know who did this."

As soon as they stepped in front of the broken door of the market they could see a total of five people inside tearing it to shreds with their metal snowboards after they had frozen the manager and cashiers solid. From the look of it the one holding a ice dagger and a bottle of sake standing on a display table was the leader of the group, that and he seemed to be ordering the others around.

"Don't leave anything behind my friends! Take everything they have!"

He seemed rather distracted by the whole ordeal but once he heard their footsteps he turned around towards them.

"Oh ho if it isn't Ryo and his delicious looking friend."

"Cut the crap Gidwani and just leave, you know your not welcome here."

"And like your going to tell us to leave? What are you going to do? Hit us with your slow ass Spark Gun?"

"Please, would you just stop all this?" Minami asked in an attempt to calm them all.

"Let me handle talking to him, he doesn't understand your language." Ryo said as he picked up a nearby plunger.

"Put the dagger and the sake down or I plunge the air from your icy lungs." he said as he held up the dagger.

"Hm, how about this?"

In no time at all he found his face connecting with a large ice fist which scraped his cheek slightly.

"Stay out of our business Ryo."

"Ryo, are you ok?" Minami asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, just a bit woozy."

She couldn't stand to see them destroying the shop and for fun nonetheless. It was time for them to learn their place.

"Let me take care of them ok?"

"It's alright I can handle them."

But once he saw that bright flash of red aura he knew it was to late, by the time he could stop her she jumped into action. From that point forward he watched as she punched and kicked the punks all over the shop before he started to pound them into the ground. Small craters could be seen in the floor where her punches missed. He could have sworn he even saw a head fly off but it turned out to only be a watermelon. Even Gidwani didn't stand a chance against her vampire strength. No matter how much barriers he put up to keep them separated she just punched right through them like they were nothing.

"Hey wait, can't we work something out here?" Gidwani pleaded as she picked him up.

Instead of answering she merely threw him into the pile of goons that was located right outside the door.

"Nice work, as always." Ryo said to her as she transformed back.

"I try."

They only watched as the punk rose to their feet and started retreating back to the outskirts of the town.

"Don't think this is over! We will be back!"

Before they left however Ryo wanted to send them a little gift so before they got out of range he flew a small spark onto the backs of each of them and watched as they all lit up like lightbulbs.

"Ah, damn Gidwani."

As soon as he touched the cut on his cheek it started to stink.

"Oh here let me fix that."

He expected her to lick the blood from his cheek but instead she pulled a packet of tisues from her bag and gently wipes it away before she pulled out a small band aid.

"There you go, all patched up."

As he returned her smile he knew one thing, she would always have his back when he needed it.

te your document here...


	21. Chapter 21 Ryo's Fate

Chapter 21

Ryo's Fate

While it may have been a big surprise that Gidwani wanted to rough up the town to Minami to Ryo it was no big surprise. Every winter they would head down to the town and cause nothing but trouble and headaches for many of its citizens and when asked why they did it all they said was "This is our land.". While that was true Ryo wasn't just going to sit on the side lines and watch, if he returned he would face him for the first time.

The snow never seemed to let up as they both proceeded back to the castle where it would no doubt be nice and toasty, the only problem was Sylvia had woken up. As they walked in they were greeted by Kyte who was standing there awaiting his delivery.

"So, did you get it?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ryo responded as he spun the small metal box on his index finger.

"Heh, so no problems?"

"None whatsoever."

While normally he would have told his brother about the run inwith the Ice Pop gang he really wanted him to finish his board and if he told him the truth he would of asked questions non stop, besides they shattered the ice that people had been encased in and using using his clone they were able to break apart all the ice that covered the walls of the buildings.

"So, are you ready to start building this thing?" Kyte asked as he placed the box in his coat pocket.

"Yep, that is as long as you know that you can make it work." he teased.

"Bro, do you know who I am?"

"Mr. Detonation, that pretty much sums it up."

At this point he would be there exchanging quips with his brother all day so without another work he proceeded towards the elevator as his little brother followed behind him. As Minami watched them head to the third floor she could only imagine what her relationship with her own brother would be like if it was like that.

"Minami?"

She would know that voice anywhere, that was the voice of the girl who assaulted her chest and embarrassed her in front of her friends.

"Oh Sylvia, did you need anything?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Would you please join me and the others in the living room, there is something I need to discuss with you all."

While she didn't entirely trust Sylvia she could hear the seriousness in her voice. Once they entered the living room she saw Oshira, Salena and Diataro sitting on the couch in front of her while Oshiru sat in the chair to her left, the only seat left was the one to her right so she placed her butt in the chair before Sylvia could begin.

"Alright so I assume you all know my brothers, problem right?"

"You mean how he goes insane when he transforms, can't say we have." said Diataro.

"Hey, be nice." Oshiru replied as she jabbed him in the side with her rock hard elbow.

"Yes, that, I know you guys are all trying to help and I do greatly appreciate you guys training him, but what your doing won't help at all. He can't control his true self with the help of others."

"Wait, that nonsense, he has gotten stronger and he seems to have more control." said Oshira.

"And there lies the problem, it doesn't matter how strong he gets once his true self is unable to be contained it will cause nothing but destruction with or without your help."

"That doesn't make any sense though, he seemed to be more in control of his powers."

Instead of explaining more she pulled out a piece of printer paper and a marker.

"I assume you guys know how his species is born correct?"

"Yeah, he's born in a default body right?" Minami replied.

"Correct, but that isn't all, his core is whats the problem."

"His core, what's that?"

They watched as she drew a small circle on the page with what looked like energy contained inside.

"His core, it's where his power comes from, it's where his energy and true self is stored at. In order to master his true self he has to unlock his core."

"Unlock his core, and that means?" asked Diataro.

"I see Shara didn't explain a lot to you, alright follow along."

They continued to watch as she drew what looked like three large doors right under the core as she drew a line to each extending from the core before writing the words "Achieve", "Limits", and "Control" above them.

"In order to unlock his core he must unlock three gateways each symbolizing a different level on unlocking. The first is the Gateway of Achievement, this one he unlocked as a child which game him his true form, but the other two he has yet to unlock. The Gateway of Limits and the Gateway of Control. Each unlocks certain abilities inside his core, the Gateway of Limits takes away his limits which gives him his full power and the final gateway, as it may suggests, gives him full control over his true self."

"Great, so let's find these gateways and open them for him." said Oshira.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, you see the gateways are not real object but instead doors that he must unlock in his dreams. While awake it's impossible but in his dreams he can access them."

Something didn't seem right though with Minami.

"But wait, if he could access them by dreaming then why hasn't he already unlocked them already?"

"That is fairly simple to answer, after his first outburst several years ago we took him to a group of witches who were able to dive into his dreams. One of which was successful and managed to find the problem. She said that the gateway was completely shrouded in a black storm and in the clouds she could see all the faces of the people he attacked and the screams they emitted. It seems his fear of hurting others is keeping him from accessing the other two. He is afraid of his true self and thus he can't access the gateways and time is almost up."

That got everyone a little shaky.

"What do you mean "time is almost up.?" asked Minami.

She hated to answer the question but they needed to know.

"

"If a electro's core is not unlocked by their seventeenth birthday their yokai form will take over permanently and no amount of seal will be able to contain it. If this happens the Elemental Defense will, remove his core."

"They wouldn't kill him would they?!" exclaimed Oshiru.

"No, I'm afraid that if his core is removed his powers and yokai form will be stripped from him, he will become a simple human and since humans are not allowed at Yokai Academy let alone the monster world he will be alone in the human world until he dies. If he can't get over his fear then he will be banished from his own world, forever."


	22. Chapter 22 The Second Gateway

Chapter 22

The Second Gateway

This feeling, it was strange but at the same time very inviting as if it had been waiting for him for a long time. As he landed on his feet he saw that he was once again at the end of the walkway that he had been at earlier that day. From where he was standing he couldn't see exactly what was inside the glowing orb but whatever it was it was moving around inside.

"Heh, so this is it huh? Alright then let's do this."

The chain that was holding the orb to the walkway started to radiate a bright blue energy as he grabbed the link near the end. There was only one thing to figure out, how to break it. He tried to think up a way to break the chain as he stood there looking at it. He couldn't use his blades, they were only meant for internal damage and he didn't want to destroy the pathway below him with his spark gun. It hadn't come to him until he incidentally stepped. In no time at all the chain separated from the the section in his hand and from the walkway before they dissolved into thin air.

"So, do I get a prize for that?" he asked as he stood there tapping his foot.

Once the final piece of chain vanished he saw the orb had started to glow brighter and brighter as streams reached out and passed right through his body. At first he thought he was going to die, but when he looked down at the mid section of his body he saw nothing, no blood, it didn't even hurt. Although it had just begun. Suddenly he felt a overflow of power rush into his body as he fell to his knees. He noticed right then and there something he didn't have in the real world, two black bands surrounded his wrists, but it seemed the more energy that the orb poured into him the weaker the cuffs got.

"Gateway of Limits, completed." he heard in his head before the streams fades away.

The overflow of power had been so intense that he couldn't even stand up, but that wasn't the case. As he rose to his feed he saw the black cuffs around his wrists shatter into hundreds of little pieces.

"Two down, one to go."

Suddenly the orb emmited a bright light, enough to envelope him and the entire space. Once he opened his eyes he realized then and there that he had done it, as he looked around his room he saw that he had finally unlocked the second gateway after all that time. He had to test it though, how much more powerful was he now that his limits were gone? Without limits he could use his full power and with that hopefully he could perfect that one move he was determined so hard to get right.

He was cautious as he jumped out of his bed so that he wouldn't wake up his friends who were all sleeping in separate bedroom. The clock read five-thirty in the morning so more than likely the others were still asleep in bed so carefully he opened his door and closed it once he was out before he made his way down the steps of the stairs. As he made his way to the elevator he kept trying to figure out exactly what caused the gateway to appear. Ever since he first transformed he had always been afraid of them and didn't want to unleash his true self again. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he had friends who supported him and encouraged him to push on. Whatever it was he was just glad that it finally appeared.

Once he was on the platform he pulled the lever downward to the arena level were test dummies were set up for when he and his siblings would train. Once he stepped out he out he flipped the switch so all the light flickered on before he approached the center of the arena. He had to see if that move would work. Just like last time he held out his hand as he gathered his electrical energy in his palm to form a sphere, but as he held it the sphere started to destabilize and before he could say "darn" it shattered.

"Damn it, what am I doing wrong?!" he exclaimed as he tried again.

One after another he tried to stabilize the attack, but no matter how tightly he held it the orb would just shatter. What was he missing? What was it that his father could do that he couldn't? He wouldn't give up, he had made a deal with his father and he wasn't going to break it. As he practiced he heard a very familiar voice come from behind him.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be doing this?" Diataro said as he let out a yawn.

He would know that voice anywhere. He turned around to find his rival and current jerk of the Fight Club standing behind him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

When he didn't hear a response he just went back to practicing

"So, when were you going to tell us about you leaving?"

For a moment he stopped.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb, Sylvia told us the truth. If you can't control your true self then you will be cast out into the human world for good."

"Look I~"

But before he could finish explaining Diataro just kept talking away.

"What about Naomi and Gino, what about Oshira? Don't you think they will miss you?"

"Dude could you be quite for~"

"What about Minami? Are you just going to abandon her?"

"Dude, I unlocked the second gateway last night, there happy?"

Finally, Diataro stopped talking.

"Now you stop talking. Yes, last night I managed to find the second gateway. That's why I'm down here, to test out if my limits are really gone."

He expected his rival to start talking again but instead his human form faded away to reveal his vicious werewolf form.

"That's good, now lets put it to the real test."

"Heh, I guess kicking your ass could be fun."

As they leeped into combat Ryo couldn't help but think if Diataro didn't really want him to leave after all.


	23. Chapter 23 When the Going Gets Tough

Chapter 23

When the Going Gets Tough...

Well it was about that time, the sun was out, the snow had stopped falling for once, and his board had been completed last night so there was only one last thing to do. As his brother wrapped up the final touches on the board Oshira just watched as he placed two glowing orbs inside the large piece of metal.

"So what do those do exactly?" he asked as he picked up a similar orb that was sitting at the edge of the table.

"Well if you must know these are what we call Elemental Orbs, by placing this wind orb and lightning orb into this board we can create fun times."

"But how do they work?"

"You see these sockets? By placing a orb inside them that certain power can flow through the circuits to that certain part of the board." he said as he closed the lid.

"Wait, so if this orb thing can enable flight then does that mean Sylvia's ship is powered by one?"

"Correct, however her's takes about three wind orbs to get it off the ground, which still cost a fortune!" he exclaimed in an attempt to wake her lazy ass up from her bed.

Meanwhile the others were outside just enjoying the snow, everyone except for Minami. Every time Ryo looked over at her he just saw her looking at the ground like she was depressed. Of course he knew why, he had been a real jerk for not telling her the truth to begin with and it must have been hard for most of his friends to hear that he might never come back. He had to make it right with them, starting with her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he walked over to her.

All he got was a slight glance from that.

"Alright, well you seem kind of down. Want to talk about it?"

Yet again, just another glance.

"I know I was a jerk for not telling you about my situation and I'm very sorry about that. I just didn't want you guys to worry about me the entire time."

At last he finally got a response out of her.

"You shouldn't hide things like that from your friends. We want to help you but we can't. I just, I don't want to see you leave."

Damn, he had really hurt her. He didn't want to leave either. From the first day at Yokai Academy he had been having a lot of fun and had made some pretty cool friends. He had to find a way to cheer her up.

"Alright, I promise I will not leave. I will take control by the time it's to late and I will be damned if I won't. I don't want to leave you guys either so I make this promise that I will always be here, to bring us all back together."

She really didn't want him to leave after all that they had gone through together, but after he spoke she felt a little bit better.

"Promise?"

"I promise I'll always be here, to bring us back."

Suddenly he heard someone whisper into his ear.

"He said in into her ear sexually."

"Oshira, get out of here! Go on, get!"

Just before they could start anything though Kyte came out carrying a normal sized metal snowboard.

"Alright, ready to test it out?" he said as he tossed his brother the board.

"What do you think the answer is?"

Oh how his brother liked to joke.

"Alright, If we are all ready lets move."

From their current position they moved out to a wide open field that was covered in snow that layed right beside the castle. It wasn't but a three minute walk before they reached the center of the field.

"Wait, there aren't any hills to slide down. How exactly is he going to snowboard out here?" asked Oshiru.

"Who said anything about snowboarding?"

That one statement confused most of them but as Ryo walked forward and slipped his feet through the tightened straps they watched to see what would happen.

"Alright, left button first." he said as he gently pushed down on the button located just under his foot.

This was it, the project that he and his brother had been working on for almost half a year was about to be put to a test. In truth he was a bit scared as to if it would work or not but he also wanted to feel the freedom of flying high in the sky. Just as his foot came into contact with the button he closed his eyes, hoping it would work. When he opened his eyes however not only did he find that it did work but it was able to stabilize with the extra weight.

"Heh, I can't deny it, that's pretty cool." Diataro said as he inspected the underside of the board.

"So wait, is this board enchanted or something?" asked Salena.

"Oh no, this was possible thanks to the cores that I used in the board. Go ahead brother, show them what else it can do."

Now that he knew it worked he couldn't wait to push down on the second button. He didn't waste any time, as soon as he pressed down on the button sparks shot out from the two cylinders in the back before he rocketed up into the sky.

"Hit the dirt!" exclaimed Kyte.

Nobody had to be told twice when they saw those sparks shooting out towards them. Everyone fell to the ground just before they heard a loud boom and when they looked up into the sky they say their friend doing loops and spins on the board all while staying in the air.

"Oh man, I have to try that." Oshira said as they all stood back up.

"Not in your life, remember what happened last time you used a snowboard?" his sister responded with as she pinched his ear.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. I just wanted to use that pillar to get some big air."

It was truly something fantastic to behold and it was something the monster world hadn't even seen yet. They were all watching as he flew straight up into the sky with a big smile on his face.

"Yahoo!"

He had never felt such a feeling before. He didn't have a care in the world as he flew through the sky with the cool wind hitting his body, but all that was shattered when he felt something hit the underside of his board. When he looked down he saw that a large icicle had penetrated the metal frame of his board and now he was starting his descent back to the earth below.

"No, no, come on work!" he yelled out as he mashed on the button.

It was no use, as much as he mashed on the buttons nothing responded, no sparks, no nothing and now he was going to fall face first into a field of snow.

"Ryo!" exclaimed Minami.

She wanted to catch him but he was still to far up to jump to, but when she looked at Oshira her mind hatched a plan.

"Oshira, I need you to form a tall slope and a big one."

"Why, how would that help?" he asked as he searched for a way to save his friend.

"He may not be able to fly but he can still use the board. Make a ramp safely down."

"Ah, gotcha."

After he cracked his knuckles he and his sister slammed their fists into the ground to form a large ramp that head safely to a pile of snow.

"Ah, clever." Ryo said as he straightened himself out before he hit the ramp.

It must have been a hundred feet tall but he was able to control his speed slightly by tilting backwards on the board. Once he hit the end though he fell face first into the pile of snow, but thankfully still very much alive.

"Ryo, are you ok?" Kyte asked as he slipped the board off from his feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright." he said as he shook the snow from his head.

"That was pretty clever using your abilities to create that ramp." he said to Oshira.

"Actually the ramp was Minami's idea."

As they were conversing Kyte had noticed something rather strange about the icicle that had penetrated the board, it had a smooth finish to it which couldn't have been formed naturally. That meant only one thing.

"Gidwani, come on out! We know you were cause of this!" he exclaimed as his voice echoed through the field.

Suddenly all around them beings snow fairies started popping up like daisies as well as Gidwani who stood there with a cocky smirk spread across his face.

"Alright officer, you got me. Take me away."

"You've really done it now. We told you that your not welcome here. You could have seriously injured Ryo with your little stunt!"

"And why do I care, he's no longer our friend. He was once strong but now he is weak and alone."

What did he mean by that? This question ran through everyone's head while his goons were starting top close in on them.

"Why you, I should..."

But just before Kyte could attack Ryo grabbed his arm and pulled it back down.

"He's mine. You guys can deal with his rag tag goons."

"Don't be crazy, your in no shape to fighting him. With your limits still in tact he could~"

"Damn it just let me fight!"

His brother had never spoken to him in such a manner, but when Ryo looked back at him he could see the anger in his eyes and once he was pissed there was no changing his mind on what he was getting into.

"Trust me Kyte, I can beat this guy. After all I have a secret weapon he won't see coming." he thought to himself as he moved towards Gidwani.


	24. Chapter 24 Ryo's All Out Attack

Chapter 24

Ryo's All Out Attack

Well this was just how they wanted to spend their day, fighting ice fairies who think they own everything because it's within their land, beautiful. Instead of having fun in the snow, shopping in town or working together with his big brother on other projects he was stuck facing down his old friend. Both stood there with anger in their eyes but none was as much as Ryo's. After what happened yesterday and what happened earlier he was really pissed, so pissed that electricity started to spark from his body.

"So, what's it going to be? Are you going to fight or run away? No wait, let me make that decision for you. Run away." Gidwani said as a large piece of ice rose from the ground.

He had seen that move before, he was in for a sword fight. As soon as his hand touched the ice most of it shattered to reveal a frozen blade. He wasn't afraid though even as the blade was placed on his neck.

"You know what they say, don't play with electricity."

In an instant in Ryo's hand he held a blade made completely of his electrical energy. With a quick slash he knocked the blade away from his neck and held it towards his enemy while he stared him down.

"Wow, tough guy. I see you learned a new trick while you were away."

Suddenly another pillar of ice rose up and shattered into another sword before Giswani quickly launched his attack. One after another he slammed the ice cold blade down onto his own sword which was barely holding up. Using his quickstep he passed behind him and struck leaving a cut down his back. That was one thing Gidwani didn't have on his side, the lightning fast speed.

"Heh, pretty nice. You've gotten faster too, but we are in my element and what I says goes!"

From beneath him he heard the ground starting to crumble as ice spires started to form right under him. With as much speed as he could muster he dodged them all, but they seemed to follow him.

"Hey Oshira, a little help here!" he begged as he leeped onto a nearby bolder where the ice couldn't reach him.

"A little busy here!"

He wasn't kidding, both he and Salena were trapped behind a stone wall as their opponent fire ice missels at them while they fired rock missels back.

"Do you have a plan?" Salena asked as she looked behind the wall.

He would have been quicker on his feet if the snow hadn't slowed him down. Normally Earth Golems were more powerful when the sun was out, but now that the sun was blocked out and he was freezing he could barely transform and with the cold wind blowing Salena's throat was dried up so she couldn't perform her screech to buy them some time. Then it hit him.

"Alright, I have a plan but I am going to need your help with this."

As soon as she nodded he dug his giant stone hands into the ground and pulled out a clunky stone bolder.

"So what's your plan?"

"Alright, I'm going to need you to possess this bolder and roll towards his shield so it shatters then I'll jump out from behind and finish him off. Are you up for that?" he asked as he finished smoothing out the edges so it resembled a perfect sphere.

"Leave it me!"

He watched as her physical form vanished as her now ghost like form phased into the bolder. As soon as he gave her a pat they were ready to go. Once his wall had crumbled Salena rolled as fast as she could towards the barrier where their enemy was hiding.

"Hey wait, that's not fair!" he yelled as he tried to slow her down with more barriers, but they posed no threat, she was on a roll.

"Alright, let's shatter that barrier!"

"Right!"

With one more swift roll she broke right on through and just as planned he jumped out from behind the bolder and pushed his hands through the snow into the ground below.

"Earth coffin!"

Their opponent seemed pretty surprised when a pillar of solid stone rose from the ground around him only to trap him inside a stone coffin. As they listened to his cries for help both couldn't help but laugh as she became solid again.

"I call this, Tomb of the Idiot."

Of course he had to name his new masterpiece, but sooner or later they would have to let him out, but for the time being they just sat down on top and watched as his sister and Minami finished off their opponent.

"Hey Minami, think you can take it from here?" Oshiru asked as she prepared to launch the guy like a rocket.

"I think I'll manage."

Unlike the twin Minami had no trouble fighting in snow and apparently their opponent wasn't that strong at all. All he managed to throw at them were some ice spikes and a few knives, but that was about it.

"Why don't you two just back off!" he exclaimed as large spires of ice came up from the ground.

With one swift dodge Minami managed to make her way to the guy just in time for the stone fist that Oshiru had summoned to punch him straight up into the air.

"Maybe now you will know your place here." she said as she she appeared right in front of him.

Using her right foot she swept him onto his back in the air and proceeded to use her left foot to kick him straight in the chest and stomach and with her vampire strength behind those kicks it wasn't really the most pleasant of feelings. With one final kick she nailed him to the ground as a crater formed under both of them.

"Don't you think you went a little to hard on him with that last kick?" asked Oshiru.

"Maybe a bit, but at least he's down and down."

At least she though that until she felt his hand running up her thigh, but that was taken care up with one swift stomp to the face.

"Damn pervert."

"Heh, so I see you two finally took care of business." Kyte said as he threw his opponent to the ground, smoking and covered in burn marks.

"Yeah, but what about Ryo? Shouldn't we help him?" Oshiru asked.

"That's probably not the wisest thing to do. Do you see how he's sparking? He's extremely pissed and when he's like that it's not a good idea to interfere."

He was right, both were locked in deep combat with neither wielding a weapon they had to depend on their wits. Once Gidwani fired more of is ice missels Ryo used what power he needed to defend with a shield that shattered the missels, but he wasn't done yet. While he was busy defending against the missels ice hard started gathering around his feet and now he couldn't move at all as it started to freeze him inside a thick case of ice.

"So now you see, in my element you can't win. Maybe if you would have stayed with us this wouldn't have happened." he said as the last bit of ice encased his body.

"Let him go!" Minami exclaimed as she charged at him at full speed as she transformed yet again.

"Please, you would think the vampire of the group would have been smarter than this."

As soon as she took a swing at him a barrier rose from the ground, but to his surprise she managed to break through the barrier with no problem.

"The funny thing about us vampires, we have wicked strength!"

Using her fists she smacked him around a bit, landing punches on his chest, stomach, and face until she delivered one final punch to send him hurling back into a stone bolder behind him.

"Now I see, maybe I should take you as my pet. You would look nicely sitting next to my bed." he said as he brushed the rubble from his jacket.

"Fat chance, I'll die before I let you do that!"

If she landed more punches like those on him he would be finished. Once she regained a bit of her strength she charged at him one final time to end it all, but just as her feet started to move a casing of ice covered the lower half of her body. With it being use she would be able to get out of it with her strength right? Wrong, this ice was different. It seemed much stronger.

"Now then what was that, you would rather die?" he said as he grabbed another blade.

She struggled to break the ice, but no matter how much she struggled the ice would not break.

"Go on ahead, tire yourself out. That ice is made from many different kinds of out kind. While you were intent in defeating me I managed to unleash it from my bottle of mine."

Ryo watched as he pressed the blade against her neck just as he had done to him in the beginning. If he was going to win he needed to use that attack and fast! With all of his might he charged up some of his energy as he prepared to shatter his icy prison and once he let it loose the ice around him shattered. Now was his chance!

"Hey you, stay down!" Gidwani exclaimed as he used his right foot to stomp the ground, but instead of ice spires appearing around thirty clones of himself appeared instead.

Like hell he was stopping, he was so close to victory. All he needed to do was get up close and personal with him. Using a technique he had learned a few months back he surrounded himself in a electric barrier that could destroy anything that used monster energy and that included his clones, although it was a risk since it drained his energy fairly quickly, but with no limits he would have more than enough.

"You've just thrown everything away. You should have stayed down like the dog you are!"

Everyone watched as Giswani's right arm turned into a razor sharp blade as he charged as Ryo.

"Ryo, no just run!" Minami exclaimed.

Just before they clashed she closed her eyes as she prepared her ears to hear the sound of his painful yells, but instead when she opened her eyes she saw him holding the blade in his hand and as blood dripped from his palm he looked up at him.

"I'll tell you this once Gidwani."

As she struggled to pull his arm away he saw Ryo pull out his right hand and start gathering up electrical energy until it formed a sphere, but he wasn't done, around it formed two spinning disks.

"Well brother, it looked like you did it. So what are you going to name it?" Kyte asked himself.

"I will never lose to scum like you. Now here it is!"

Suddenly he let go of his arm and pushed the attack to his chest.

"Ultama Shock!"

He couldn't move, while the sphere expanded to encase his body in a orb of electricity the two blade as started cutting up his jacket as well as his skin, but not enough to cut through completely.

"What is this?!" he asked as he was launched against a nearby tree.

The pain was unlike anything he had felt, the electricity that ran through his body made it so he couldn't move as well as ever inch of his flesh burned while the two spinning blade cut into his flesh and for the finale the orb exploded to finishing him off.

"That will teach ya..."

He had won the battle, but in exchange he had drained much of his body's energy and needed to rest so with the soft blanket of snow beneath him he fell back.

"Very nice little brother. I still can't believe you managed to pull off that move."

It wasn't easy but in his fight with Diataro he had learned that the main step was to achieve absolute focus and to never let up on the flow of energy.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice wasn't it?"

But before anyone could ask any questions he fell into a calm sleep. He had worked hard to master that move and at last he had done it.


	25. Chapter 25 Hot Spring of Love

Chapter 25

Hot Spring of Love

Well after that little run in with Gidwani earlier that day Ryo's joints were sore and there was only one way to fix that, a nice soak in the hot spring on the second floor would fix that up. While his mother and sister weren't electro they were water elementals and damn good ones with and with a touch of the healing magic they were able to create the perfect hot spring that would rejuvenate anyone who entered it. Luckily the moon was up and everyone had headed to bed so he would have the hot spring all to himself.

Once he reached the second floor he quickly stripped off any clothes and wrapped a towel around his waste before he turned around to open the door. Something wasn't right though, the room smelled, strange, like something had been added to the water. Oh well, as long as the water was warm and soothing he didn't care. Once his foot entered the water he could already feel his energy coming back and his sore joints starting to vanish.

"She may be a pain in the ass sometimes but she does make a good hot spring." he made his way through the steam.

Once he was seated all he did was lay back and let his mind wonder. All he could think about was how he managed to open up the second gateway. If he was able to find it and open it then maybe it would be possible to find the final gateway then at long last it would be over and he would be whole with himself. No more ring, no more darkness, just himself and his true form.

"Heh, yeah lets do this thing!" he exclaimed as he laid his arm across the border of the pool of water only to find his hand had landed on something soft and smooth.

"Hm, what's this? A sponge, no to smooth."

He almost had it as the mist cleared to revealing something he hadn't noticed since the fog had been so heavy, Minami was sitting only a foot away from him and his hand was right on her right breast.

"Ryo...why are you touching me like this?"

That wasn't good, if there was something she hated most it was men touching her womanly parts and his hand was right there on her.

"Wait, it isn't what you think!" he pleaded as he raised his arms to guard against her attack.

Normally she would strike anyone who touched her in such a way, but since it was just an accident and wasn't on purpose she let it slide. She couldn't hurt him anyways, he was her closest friend.

"Huh, aren't you going to give me a black eye? How about tear my head off?"

Thankfully she had a towel wrapped around her body so he hadn't seen anything.

"No silly, it was just an accident so I can let it pass." she replied with a little giggle.

From he could see her cheeks were a bit red, it made him wonder if it was from the spring or from his touch.

"What is the smell?" he asked as it grew stronger.

"Oh sorry, I can't get into water unless I put herbs into it. Sorry about that."

How could he have been so stupid. Of course, vampires had a weakness against water so she had to use herbs to neutralize the effects.

"It's alright, it's something you can't help."

His eyes couldn't help but roam over her figure once or twice, she sure was a beauty, it made him wonder how lucky he was to have a girl that beautiful be his best friend.

:"So when were you going to tell me?" she asked as she washed her face.

"Tell you what exactly?"

"That you opened the second gateway last night. Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

Damn it, both he and Diataro had promised to keep it a secret for the time being.

"Alright, well I wanted to surprise you and the others in the club when I manage to control myself, but it looks like that's ruined." he said in a huff.

"So thats why you didn't tell us. Well it would have been one hell of a surprise."

Still something else was on her mind besides that.

"Earlier you and Gidwani acted as if you two were friends at one time, what happened?"

If there was one thing he hated thinking about it was that punk, but for her he would tell her.

"Well you see back when I was kid and when I was new to this town he was the first friend I ever made and with that new friendships were forged. We use to ride through town and look at all the different charms and tomes so that I could probably control my true self, however a few years back that changed. It was the coldest day of the winter season and all of us were snowboarding in the woods when I fell into a deep trench, but instead of helping me or calling for help they left me there."

"They just left you there to die?"

"Pretty much, and it took around two hours for my father and mother to find me. By that time I was sick as a dog but when I was all healed up I told Gidwani that I wanted no part of him after he left me there. Friends need to help friends and he along with everyone else just abandoned me and ever since he's been making me and the town folks lives a living hell every winter."

She couldn't imagine being trapped in a trench for two hours with only a jacket to keep warm in.

"Ryo. I don't want you to think we will abandon you when your in need."

"I know, it's nice to have a group of friends who actually care about you. I've only had two others like that but unfortunately I had to leave them behind when I moved away."

Suddenly they both heard a a rather familiar voice coming from the fog.

"Awe, you two love birds soaking it all in together?"

Oh no, not her, anyone but her. From the fog walked Sylvia who was completely naked, no towel, no nothing.

"Well I think I have to go."

He tried to leave as fast as he could but she had other plans. Once she had her hands on him she pulled him right against her chest were he then tried to escape even more.

"Come on little bro, let have some fun."

That was his only weakness, once he had that picture in his mind he imminently passed out.

"Whew, that was pretty simple." she said as she sat him down against the wall.

Minami didn't even try to move as Sylvia took a seat right next to her.

"Heh, don't think I don't know." she said with a grin on her face.

"Know, know about what?"

"Oh ho, I heard you talking in your sleep. "Oh Ryo touch me there." "Lead me away my love.", if I knew any better I would bet that you have feelings for my little bro."

At that point her face was like a tomato, bright red and about to burst.

"Mph, I'm sorry."

There was no point in denying it.

"Hah, there's no need to be ashamed! I have dreams like that all the time."

"But I'm not like you!"

Instead of getting angry all Sylvia did was laugh some more.

"Minami, it's clear you really care about my brother and I would be lying if I said I hadn't heard some things from him, but if I could ask you for a small favor."

"What is it?"

"Please look out for him. He needs friends like you. In fact when he first called home after the first day ended he sounded so happy, happier than I had heard him be in such a long time."

It was strange, ever since yesterday Sylvia had seemed more like a pervert but now she sounded like a true big sister.

"I can do that." he replied with a smile.

"Good, now lets give them a squeeze!" she exclaimed as she pounced on Minami's chest.

Whatever trouble came their way they would all face it together, no monster left behind.

[ End of Arc 3

Next time: "Alright, here I go!" Ryo will face a new test. "Whatever happens I have the determination to never give up! The power I need is inside of me. I'll use to to protect those I care about!" Electro form fully unleashed "That's why I fight!"

Final Arc

Ryo Reborn ]


	26. Chapter 26 Ryo's Final Chance

Chapter 26

Ryo's Last Chance

Well it was that time of year ago,no not Halloween but instead it was the week before final exams were to start and as always Ryo was calm, cool, and collected while Minami, she wasn't so much, but to take her mind off the tests they had decided it was time to train with their buddies in the fight club. It was a bit different this time around, instead of Minami and Naomi versus just him Diataro had decided to join the fray. While it was true that he used his powers most of time during battle this time they were only allowed to use their strength which faired well for both Ryo and Diataro since both were fairly strong physically. The battle had already commenced when Oshira, his sister, and Salena walked up to find Gino and the others watching them beat each other to death inside the arena.

"So, how would you say he would fair in a fight against yours truly?" he boasted.

"Oh man, he would cream you."

"Huh, why would you say that?"

"Well let's put it this way, while your body is strong enough to handle his physical attacks against his electric strikes you wouldn't stand a chance. Although he is coming close to beating Minami."

It was true, they all watched as Ryo fought her off using only his fists while Diataro focused more on his mentor. Punch after punch Ryo drove her closer and closer to the invisible wall behind her, but he still had one weakness when it came to physically fighting. Once his punches started to slow down she took the opportunity to grab his arm and swung him around so he hit the wall. He was to careless. While he was strong he had been relying to much on his powers lately that his focus in physical combat had went down.

"You know, in your human form you seem so nice and gentle." he said as he balled up his fists.

"But in this form your pretty hardcore!" he exclaimed as he threw another hard punch.

"You have to be joking." she thought to herself as she dodged to the right before she proceeded to grab his arm and pick him up.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?!" she yelled as he struggled to pull his hands free of her grasp as he was lifted over her head.

"No hard feelings right." she said with a wink before she aimed straight for Diataro.

Unknowingly to Minami Diataro was on his toes and his senses were in full swing when she kicked her opponent at him. Instead of catching him though he grabbed his arms and swung him around until his body collided with the ice witch.

"Why me?" he whimpered as he pushed himself up, but as he forced himself to his hands and knees he felt something rather soft under his right hand.

Once he looked to his right he saw exactly what he had touched and Naomi was not happy one bit.

"You dare to touch your mentor's chest...?"

The once warm air had suddenly turned cold as her eyes started to glow.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like." he begged.

But it was no use, in a flash she froze everyone and everything inside the arena except for herself who just walked through the ice and out into the open.

"Aren't you going to unfreeze them?" Gino asked.

Instead of answering she simply just walked away, but he could have sworn he saw her blush.

"I'll get the chisel." he said as he moved towards the ice filled arena,

Of course he was joking and instead used his razor sharp claws to break apart the ice. Everything had been going so well then Ryo had to get all gropey with their mentor now he had to clean up his mess. After fifteen minutes of hacking away he had finally managed to free her frozen victims who were all shivering like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow, what exactly did you do to her little buddy?" Gino asked Ryo as he threw them the towels that would have been used to wipe the sweat from their bodies.

"I'll tell you what happened, he wanted a piece of that." Diataro teased as he wrapped himself in the warm blanket.

"That's not true, I just accidentally, you know..."

Once he thought back to the moment in time he remembered just how soft they were and how big they felt, it had been like a dream. Nope, nope, he could be thinking about that kind of stuff unless he wanted to be turned into another Popsicle.

"Well anyways, nice work out there. Just keep practicing and you may have a chance at being Diataro fair and square."

"Hah, yeah and I'll marry Naomi."

In his mind Ryo knew that he couldn't depend only on his powers, he had to become stronger physically as well so that it all evened out. There was still a problem though, the final gateway had not appeared yet and summer was steadily approaching. He had made a promise to Naomi and to his friends that he would not leave and he was determined to see that through, but his final chance was nearing so he had to try his hardest.

"Alright well that's pretty much it for today. Don't forget that tomorrow we will be discussing activities that this club will be participating in for this summer so be on time."

"Alright, but do you even know what the activities are?" asked Ryo.

"No clue, see you tomorrow." replied Gino as he waved goodbye.

While he was interesting in seeing exactly what they would all be doing during the summer he had more important things to do. To open the final gateway, that was his top priority.


	27. Chapter 27 Mysterious

Chapter 27

Mysterious

It was ten-thirty A.M and that meant only one thing, Human History class. How he hated that class, it wasn't that he hated human history but it was instead his teacher, she was so boring and even though she was very attractive with her ruby red hair, her dark blue eyes and hourglass figure that still wasn't enough to keep him awake. Meanwhile behind him he could hear Oshira and Minami talking about some kind of incident, he didn't know he just wanted to sleep.

"Did you hear about what happened this morning?" Oshira asked as he pulled out the latest issue of the Yokai News.

"No, what happened?" Minami asked curiously.

As soon as he slapped that paper down on her desk she was greeted by a picture with three students, two boys and one girl, laying in one of the rooms located in the Hospital Wing.

"They were found near the track unconscious. It says that there were no wound inflicted but instead it seemed their bodies were drained of almost all of their energy."

"Wait, rewind, drained of their energy? What kind of yokai can do that?"

While she was a monster herself Minami wasn't exactly the most educated in the different monster races besides the most common.

"I'm not sure, it could be a number of them. It would probably be best if we all stay on our guard until the Security Committee can find this person."

Suddenly as if he rose from the head Ryo let out a loud groan as he sat up.

"I guess I'm not the only one surprised that this happened. After all we did unleash my true form here and when we fought Salena's insane ex boyfriend?"

"This is different though, whoever this was was able to take down three B class monsters in almost an instant." stated Oshira,

"Just promise us you will be on your guard. We don't want to see you in that hospital bed." Minami expressed.

They assumed he was still listening but as soon as she started talking his head hit the desk faster than before.

"And he's out."

And just like that the bell rang and class had started with their instructor, Ms. Kaya Suichumi, taking roll. One after the other everyone raised their hand when their named was called, well everyone except for Ryo who still had his head flat down on his desk.

"Mr. Keno."

"Hey, wake up." Oshira said as he tried to nudge him awake.

"Keno!" she exclaimed.

Well that certainly did the trick, once he heard his name yelled his head rose up from his wooden headrest.

"Oh sorry, here." he said with a yawn.

For the past few nights he hadn't been sleeping to well which he though may have been caused by the thought of having to leave Yokai Academy, after all he had only two months left before his birthday would arrive and if that happened his seal wouldn't be able to control himself if he didn't find the final gateway and fast.

"Are you feeling ok, you seem a bit out of it." Minami whispered as Ms. Suichumi began to write their lesson for the day on the board.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Minami, there's something I need to talk to you about but let's wait until lunch. Could you meet me on the rooftop of the lunch room during lunch?"

"Sure, but what is it about?" she asked as she kept an eye on the teacher.

"You will see." he said with a smile.

He didn't want to hide it from her anymore, he had delayed telling her but he had to get it off his chest. As the class continued they noticed that he had gone right back to sleep but once he heard that bell that signaled that class had ended his head flew up so fast he almost hit Minami on the nose with the back on his head.

"Finally, done and done." he said as he grabbed his bag.

"Done, you slept through the whole class." Oshira said as they left the classroom unaware of the pair of eyes staring at them.

Well after that little refresher nap it was time for lunch, but first both Ryo and Minami had some business they had to take care of. As they made they way up the steps that lead to the top of the lunch room ideas started to rumble around inside Ryo head as to how he was going to tell her. He could he blunt with her or he would go in slow. Ah, he didn't know, he had never done it before!

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He wasn't going to blow it.

"I~well you see I~"

Instead of spitting them out the words became lodged in his throat.

"Damn it, just say it!" he thought loudly in his head.

Meanwhile down on ground level both Oshira and Salena were doing what they did best, using their cameras to spy in on what they were doing up there.

"Didn't you say something was suppose to be going on up there? All I see is Ryo and Minami." Salina asked as she looked through her own camera.

While she wanted her question answered his mind seemed to be on those two up on the flat roof.

"Come on, say it. You can do it."

But that's when things went wrong. Suddenly the door that opened up to the roof flung open as a hooded figure walked towards Ryo who seemed to be frozen in place as well as Minami.

"Oh dude you better move!" he exclaimed as he proceeded to snap a few photos in an attempt to get a good shot of the assailant.

But then something rather strange and unexplainable happened, the hooded figure planted a nice big kiss on Ryo.

"Wow, double teaming aren't you buddy. Wait what is it doing?!"

As soon as it was finished with Ryo it grabbed his body and threw it as hard as it could over the railing.

"Ryo!" he exclaimed as he let the camera go.

He used those strong legs of his to run as fast as he could towards his falling friend, but it wasn't any use. Luckily though a rather familiar friend jumped out from a nearby tree and caught him just before his hit the ground as Minami managed to free herself from the invisible bonds and jumped down to see if he was ok.

"Whew, that was close. Hey Ryo are you...ok?"

Nothing, he never moved or said anything, all be did was lay there, motionless.

"Ryo, stop joking. Wake up!" she exclaimed.

But still there was no response.

"Guys, go find the others..." he exclaimed as he raced off toward the hospital.

Using the speed given to him by his race Diataro raced off toward the Hospital Wing with his comrade in his arms.

"Come on, just hang in there."


	28. Chapter 28 Too Much

Chapter 28

To Much

There was no way in hell he was going to allow his comrade to end up like the others who fell victim to the beast, no way in hell. If there was one thing his family taught him growing up it was to always look out for his friends and that was exactly what he was going to do. As soon as he ran through the front entrance the nurse at the front desk jumped up out of her seat.

"Can I help you?" she asked, obviously blind to the obvious boy he carried in his arms.

"My friend, he was attacked. Help him please, he isn't responding to anything we do."

"Oh dear, it looks like we have another one." she said as she picked up her phone to call in a stretcher.

How could Ryo have been so careless when there was a threat like this out there he thought to himself as the sound of stretcher wheels echoed down the hallway. As the sound grew louder and louder he turned to his right to find one of the many doctors working at the Hospital Wing rolling a stretcher down to him.

"What happened?" he asked as Diataro placed Ryo on the stretcher.

"I only saw a bit of it but someone attacked him up on top of the lunch room roof and attempted to throw him off the roof. Whoever it was they wore a black cloak."

"I see, don't worry son we will do all we can. You can wait outside Room 120 if you want, but don't enter the room until we are finished with the examination."

Hopefully everything would be ok, still who would want to attack him? For months he hadn't fought anything except for his fellow club members so what motive did the attacker have for doing what they did? As he pondered the question he heard the doors open behind him where everyone from his club as well as Oshiru and Salena barged through the door.

"So, what happened?" Minami asked.

"He's in an examination right now, but we can go to the room to wait." he said as he lead them to the room number that he was given.

Once they were there everyone took a seat on a bench across from the door as they waited for the doctor to return with his report.

"I can't believe he was next. Out of everyone here." Gino said as he sat there with his hands behind his head.

"I'm not surprised, he was always so cocky when it came to fighting."

"Naomi, that's no way to speak about him when he is like this. What if he's in a more serious condition?" Trance replied with.

While she might not have totally liked Ryo Naomi always liked the way he kept pushing himself while training. It showed her that he really wanted to become stronger but not for the wrong reasons.

"Do you think he will be ok?" asked Minami.

"Will he be ok? He is so thick headed there is no way that something like this will keep him down and once he is up and ready we will find this person and put a stop to these attacks for good." Oshiru replied with as they all sat quietly.

It was so quiet that it was almost frightening. All their stomachs had butterflies as they awaited for the doctor to return, and finally after thirty minutes of waiting the door finally opened.

"Huh, I didn't expect so many of you to be here. The examination is finished though."

"And, what's the verdict?" asked Oshira.

The moment he lowered his clipboard an ominous feeling over-swept all of them.

"We tried out hardest but, I'm sorry. He didn't make it."

It seemed as if time stopped for a few second until Oshira confronted him.

"Your joking right? Is this some sick doctor joke because this isn't funny!"

"Look, he has not pulse, he didn't make it son."

Suddenly Diataro barged into the room before he took the collar of Ryo's uniform in his hand and started jerking him around.

"Damn you, you said you wouldn't give up, you said you would keep working hard and after this year was over we would have a rematch. Where are you now!" he cried out as Naomi came up behind him and started pulling him back.

"Stand down, he's gone!"

"No!"

Nobody could believe it but he was actually gone. After all he went through only to end up dead.

"It was so strange though, it was as if someone just sucked the energy right from a certain part of his body."

While everyone else expressed their emotions Salena looked over at Minami who seemed to be the only one not crying, only staring into the room with blank eyes.

"Minami?"

When she touched her shoulder she suddenly snapped back into reality, but her eyes still remained blank.

"I~I'm sorry, I have to go."

She only watched as Minami walked towards the exit with no life in her eyes. Still Salena got a odd feeling when she looked at his body, something wasn't right.

As the day went on everyone couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day. In every class Oshira had with his friend now there only sat an empty seat that only reminded him of the times they would play different games behind the teachers back. The bench near the entrance only reminded him of the first time they met at the beginning of the year, everything he passed held many memories. Still there was one thing that had started to piss him off and that was Minami. Through the day every time he looked over at her she would be smiling slightly while her blank eyes looked straight forward. Didn't she miss him? She seemed to have the strongest connection with him.

At the end of the day it was no different for the Fight Club. Naomi had said screw the summer plan for the time being. They had all just lost not only a comrade but a close friend and now he was never coming back.

"Damn it boy, why weren't you more careful...?" Naomi whispered to herself as she looked out over her trainee's.

Everyone had placed at least one flower on their fallen friends desk before they sat down to rethink what they were going to do. As Gino looked back he could see Diataro trying to hide his tears with that full head of hair, but he could still see the drop falling from his chin. It was very unlike him to shed tears, but for this one time he did as well as many of the others.

Suddenly the door flew open as Oshira barged in with the worst pissed off face they had seen of him.

"There you are!" he yelled as he struggled to get through the door with his sister holding him back.

"Don't do it, your going to get your ass stomped!" she groaned before her grasp on him failed.

They didn't know who he was pissed off at but when his gaze shifted to Minami they all stepped back.

"What is your problem?! Why is it you didn't stay huh?!"

He expected an answer, but she gave no such thing.

"He's gone and you're just sitting here with no care! What is your damage?! I thought he was your friend."

That seemed to spark something inside of her.

"People die every day, he was just one of them."

And that set off the fire inside of him.

"What?! He was your friend and you say that?!"

"It's the truth, people die every day, fate just had to have him."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That's what she honestly thought about him?

"So your not going to morne like the rest of us right? Then you've just lost another friend."

"Look, I know he's gone, but we can't cry about him forever ok?!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

"You know what, let's go. I don't care if your a vampire or not I'm not going to let you talk about him like that."

"Wait brother, you do know you will get your ass kicked right?"

"I don't care, I'll fight her to the death and then if she lost another friend she would realize how we feel!"

Suddenly something inside of her mind sparked that caused her to drop to her hands and knees.

"What is it now?" he asked in a fit of rage.

"Ryo, I couldn't...I couldn't..."

She couldn't, what did that mean he pondered. He thought back to earlier that day and realized that she had been right there by him, frozen and powerless. Perhaps she had told herself that so that she would feel better, but all it did was build up the sadness inside.

"He said he would always be here, to bring us all back." she whimpered as tears fell from her eyes and to the floor.

All the memories from the past year rushed back to her and hit her with full force. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she let out a cry of despair.

"Minami..."

Once he saw how she really felt he turned back around towards the entrance and started walking.

"Where are you going?" his sister asked as she help Minami up.

"I'm going to find a way. He's not leaving us like this."

"You know it's impossible to bring the dead back."

"I'll find a way damn it!"

As he rushed back to his dorm room he passed Salena who seemed pretty calm, but about what?


	29. Chapter 29 Reunion

Chapter 29

Reunion

It couldn't end, not after all they had gone through. After she finally shed her tears she was determined to bring him back and she thought she knew just the trick. As the moon started t rise she found herself in front of the Hospital Wing and it looked as if she was right on time, she could still see the nurse at the front desk sitting there reading her magazine. As she entered the nurse looked up at her with a smile.

"Sorry sweetie, but we are about to close for the night." she said as she closed her reading material.

"I know but please I have to see Ryo's doctor, I need to talk to him."

"I am sorry but we are about to close, you will have to come back in the morning."

At that point she was about ready to beg.

"Please, Ryo, he means a lot to me and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Could I just see him this once?"

While the nurse may have been an undead corpse she didn't lack a heart so without a single word she reached below the counter and pulled out a key with his room number on it.

"Alright, you can see him, but you have to be out of here by tomorrow morning. His brother will be coming by tomorrow morning to pick him up and don't tell anyone I did this." she said with a wink.

While the wink did kind of creep her out she was very grateful that she had been given the key. The hallway was pretty dark, but not dark enough so that she couldn't see the room number. Once she slipped the key into the key hole she looked both ways to make sure that no doctors were coming her way and once she was sure she turned the key and opened the door.

What she was about to do she wasn't sure if it would work for sure, but it was worth a try. Once she was told by her father that the blood her mother gave her was very special, maybe it could be used to revive him, she could only hope. Once she transformed she walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet down so she could see his face. Carefully she leaned his body up so his neck would be exposed as she prepared to give him his gift.

"You were always so troubled, but please accept my blood. Come back to me, to us."

Once those fangs pierced his neck she started to force all the blood she could into him. A red aura started to cover his body as she forced what she could into his body.

"Please don't leave us..."

From what she could feel his body was definitely accepting the blood, but where was it going? Once she felt herself getting tired she pulled out of his neck and laid him back down as she stumbled to the floor as her strength left her.

"It wasn't enough...it wasn't enough..." she said silently to herself as she fell into a deep sleep as one tear rolled down her face.

Meanwhile Oshira had the images from his camera being enhanced while he researched about Ryo's kind, but so far there was nothing. He wanted to help Minami, but he couldn't even find so much as a summary of his race.

"Gah, damn internet! I thought this was suppose to give anyone any information on any topic, not just a summary!"

He was getting more and more frustrated the more he thought about it, but that frustration was interrupted by a knock on his door. Normally no one was allowed at the opposite sex dorms so there could be only one person he knew that could get through.

"I know that's you Salena."

"How did you know?" she asked as she passed right through the door.

"You do know you will get into big trouble if your caught here after sunset right."

"I understand but there is something I must tell you."

Well he had time to waste so instead of using the completely useless internet he listened to Salena instead. As he listened things began to become clear.

"That's it! Excuse me Salena but I need to make a little phone call."

If what she told him was true there was only one man for the job.

As her eyes opened her found herself laying on what felt like a solid stone platform while darkness surrounded her. Where was she and how did she get there? She had never seen or been to a place like it before, but it had a certain presence that made her smile a bit, but it didn't stop there, she suddenly heard a very familiar shout come from in front of her.

"Alright, finally I found it!"

It couldn't be could it? As she rose to her feet she saw a very familiar character standing before her. That purple hair, that uniform, and that voice, it had to be him.

"Ryo?"

And once he turned around she was for certain, it was him. Those gentle yet fierce purple eyes and that smile that he always had, but suddenly that smile turned into a smirk.

"Minami, why are you here? This is still my dream isn't it?"

"Your dream?"

"Yeah, this baby is the final gateway. Can you believe it? After so many years I can finally be normal."

It was all so confusing as to how she was in the same dream as he was. Was it that their bond was so strong that she was able to be pulled into his dream, or was it the vampires blood? While these questions did fill her head she didn't care, she was able to see him again.

"I'm so glad your here!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could.

While he did really like her the her strength would break his spine in half if she didn't stop.

"Wait, where did I go?" he struggled to ask as he tried to slip away.

He must not have known or remembered what happened.

"You were attacked and we brought you to the hospital, they said you were dead."

"Huh, that's silly I don't feel dead? If I was dead how could I be dreaming anyways?"

He had a good point, if he was dead he wouldn't be dreaming.

"I'm just so happy to see you again."

For the first time he saw a tear run down her cheek, but instead of letting it fall he caught it would a finger and wipes it away.

"Heh, well would you like a front row seat to the finale of my show?" he asked as he shoved his hand into the large metal gateway before them.

The clanking and turning of the gears hurt her ears but once they stopped she found herself in a world of destroyed buildings and a vast sky that surrounded both of them while a stone path built itself right in front of them.

"Well I think it's time to finish this." he said as he lead the way to the final chain.

Upon closer inspection she noticed that the chain was attached to a large, cracked, glowing, blue sphere that floated up high in the sky, she didn't both asking what it was though, she would be seeing it for herself soon.

"Everyone missed you you know?"

"Really, what about Diataro?"

All she did was nod at that question.

"Ah hah! I knew it, he's a softy!" he exclaimed in victory.

Even though it had been only half a day she had missed his voice and the way he and Diataro would rumble in the arenas. A slight breeze blew through their hair as they approached the glowing chain.

"Ryo, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" she asked as they stopped at the chain.

"Well, the thing is I wanted to say that I~"

Damn it, even in a dream he had trouble telling her, that was pretty sad.

"How about we finish this." he said in an attempt to veer off from the question.

From the look of it the chain seemed rather impossible to break. It looked way to thick to break it with any kind of tools and a sword sure as hell wouldn't break through it.

"So how are you going to break through that? There isn't anything around to break it with."

"Ah don't fret my dear for I have the solution."

And a solution he had, with one pull on the chain the metal ring that attached the orb in the sky to the bridge snapped and just as last time the chain began to break apart into small pieces as it lead up to the orb in the sky.

"Alright baby, show me the money." he begged as they watched the last bit of chain fall into the colorful abyss below.

The sky started to cloud up as the creature inside the sphere started to rumble around in an attempt to escape.

"Hey Minami, I just wanted to say thank you for everything, and if I'm really dead then this past year has been one of the best of my life."

But as soon as the conversation started it was ended by a loud roar. They both watched as piece by piece of orb began to break apart to reveal a large electric dragon type creature who looked at Ryo with a large smile spread across it's muzzle.

"So, you finally entered through all three gateways. Are you ready to take control?" it asked.

"Lay it on me!"

To avoid getting in the way Minami backed up as the beast opened its mouth only for its tongue to divide up into three streams of energy. She had no clue what was going to happen, but when she saw the streams hit he center of her friends body she rushed to his aid.

"Ryo, are you ok?" she asked as she reached out to take one of the streams.

"No, Minami it's ok. I can feel it."

Inside of his body he could feel his power growing but also an unknown power, but for the time being he shrugged it off. Jolt after jolt entered his body as it absorbed the power that was being given to him until finally the streams dispersed.

"Nicely done, carry that power well." the beast said before it burst into small electric particles.

He didn't move for a few second, but once he did his human flesh began to chip away as his true form began to appear.

"It's finally over, I can finally be myself!" he shouted as the flesh around his face started to fall off.

While she was very happy that he finally achieved his goal she still wanted to do one thing before she woke up.

"Hey Minami can you believe it~"

But once he turned his body to face her he wasn't greeted by a reply but instead a kiss to the lips. Normally he would pull away, but since she gave it to him he embraced it as a bright flash of light consumed both of them.

Her eyes opened this time to find herself back inside the hospital room with the sunlight shining through the windows of the room. When she looked up at the clock she saw that it read eight o'clock A.M. Maybe it had all been just a dream after all. Well, at least she got to see him through a dream. As she got up though she heard someone mumble behind her.

"Minami..."

It couldn't be, could it? To be sure she was going crazy she checked his pulse once more and found that while it was faint it had returned. His body was starting to warm up. He was returning to life, but while she held his hand the door opened up but instead of one of the doctors it was his brother, Kyte along with Oshira and Salena.

"Hey there Minami." he greeted her with as he walked into the room.

She had completely forgotten that he was suppose to drop by to pick up his brother, but instead of moving she guarded his body.

"Listen Kyte, he's alive. I heard him just now."

But instead of laughing he simply chuckled.

"Of course he's alive. This is natural for our race." he stated as he approached his brother.

"What?"

"It's true, he told us what really happened to him."

"Right, I guess I should give you the run down to." he said as he unbuttoned Ryo's white shirt.

"You see whatever this person wanted they got it, but from his core instead of his body. You see Minami when our core energy is completely drained our bodies go into a death like state while it absorbs energy from the body to refuel itself. By slowing down the organs more energy can be built up and thus the faster the process goes." he said as he took off his sunglasses.

Using his electro vision he enabled himself to see within his brothers body to find his core.

"Ah yes, you see normally it takes around twenty four hours for the core to recharge completely for someone of his age, after twelve hours his vitals will start returning to normal and after twenty four hours every vital organ will return to normal, but if you have someone like me around then we can do this."

They all watched as he placed his hand on the center of his body before jolts of electricity started to jump from his finger tips and into his brothers body.

"Minami, I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I should have known you would have been the most effected out of all of this. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight."

What he expected was a hug or at least a reply, but instead he got a slap to the right side of his head that sent him flying into the medicine cabinets beside him.

"Alright, all is forgiven." she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Their little apology was interrupted however by Kyte who had taken his hand off Ryo's body.

"And now for a little wake up call."

And with a swift movement of his hand he smacked his brothers face so hard that it left a red mark and just like that Ryo sprung back to life.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

As he rubbed the side of his face his eyes ran across the room that held his friends and brother.

"Good morning guys." he said as he jumped out of the bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Oshira asked.

"Oh yeah, I feel great." he said as he stretched his muscles.

When he turned to Minami though he saw her head lowered some to a point where he couldn't see those pretty green eyes of her.

"Hey Minami..."

But instead of running into his arms she instead knocked him on the head with his fist.

"Ow, damn, what is it with you guys."

As he fell forward he felt her arms wrap around his body as she pulled him close.

"Never scare me like that again." she pleaded as she held him close.

"Heh, I guess I can promise that." he said as he returned the hug.

It was good to see him up and about again but there was still just one problem.

"Oh crap, the attacker, their still out there!" he exclaimed as he let go of Minami.

"No worries, I think I know who did this." Oshira said as he took out the now enhanced photos he had taken yesterday.

"Very nice, bring those to the chairman and make sure nobody follows you."

"What about you?"

"I think it's about time for the grand finale." Ryo said as he pulled off his ring for the first time in years.


	30. Chapter 30 The Final Fight

Chapter 30

The Final Fight

Everything seemed to quiet at the table where Gino and his fellow clubbers sat for lunch that day. Normally they were able to here Minami and Ryo along with their friends talking about what they were planning for the summer, but now the table just sat there, empty. While most of them had cheered up since yesterday they still were pretty bummed out, unaware as to what had happened earlier that morning.

"So Naomi, what were those planned activities for the summer again?" asked Gino.

But all she seemed to do was ignore the question.

"Naomi?"

"I guess we could go over them today, but let's not talk about that right now ok?"

While she may have been a hard ass to all of them she still had a heart and that heart was aching after finding out that one of her friends had died. She took pride in how far she pushed her fellow club mates and in the end she loved to see them realize their dreams of becoming whatever they wanted to become.

"Hey, I know something that will cheer you up. How about after school we have another fight, just me and you." Diataro suggested.

If there was one thing she loved to do it was improving her skills and most of her skills were put to the test when she faced a higher classed monster than herself.

"Thanks Diataro." she said as she looked up with a smile.

"That's the ticket, let's all have a good fight after school." Gino suggested.

Once everyone finished their plates they all got up from the table and went to dump their treys when the doors to the lunch room flew open as four men in fancy black suits and ties walked in.

"The Security Committee, what are they doing here?" asked Trance.

"Maybe they found the mysterious attacker."

Right behind them followed the chairman and finally Oshira, his sister, Salena, Kyte, and Minami, all followed them as they approached the row of tables where teachers ate at as they stopped right in front of Kaya Suichumi.

"Ms. Suichumi?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked as she wiped her mouth.

"You are under arrest under the suspicion of attacking three students and attempt at murder of one. Will you come quietly?"

The lunch room fell silent as they watched what was about to happen.

"You have got to be joking, where is your proof then?"

Before they could answer Kyte grabbed the photos Oshira had taken and slapped them down on the table right in front of her.

"Look familiar? She has the same colored hair and eyes as you."

"And that's your reasoning behind this? My hair color and my eyes?"

All he did was smirk at her when she replied to him.

"Upon closer inspection you can find she is wearing a star clip in her hair on both sides of her hair, just as you are now. Not only that but she fits your height and your figure." he said before he took the pictures back.

"For heaven's sake, your really going to believe this child?"

"There is enough evidence in these pictures to show that you were the one who attacked Mr. Keno yesterday in an attempt to murder him." one of the men in suits said.

"This is ridiculous, chairman you don't believe them do you?" she asked as she got up and walked out into the open.

"All the evidence here points to you my dear."

"Yeah, your hair length and color, your eyes, the hair clips, your height and your weight all point to you as the culprit." Oshira said as he stepped forward.

Gino and others stood in awe as the innocent looking teachers was convicted of such a terrible crime.

"Did you kill our friend?" Gino asked in an angry tone as he stepped forward.

"Of course I didn't!:"

"Admit it, he was just another victim in your sick twisted game!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the color of her jacket.

What he expected after that was another cry of innocents but instead he got a wicked smirk.

"Yes, it was me..." he heard her said as she grabbed the collar of his uniform and threw him into the wall beside them.

"Congratulations, you finally hunted down your culprit."

Her eyes were no longer gentle and sweet but instead black and empty.

"But why, why would you do this to four innocent students?" asked Minami.

"Why, because they were all slackers! Sleeping in class, ignoring what I said, instead they did what they wanted to do. Order has to be kept or else everything will collapse!"

Suddenly, dead silence before the intercom cut on with a loud yell.

"Alright, let's get this started!"

Suddenly the lights that lined the room started to flicker as electricity could be seen running over all of them as it moved closer to Kaya who started to back up.

"Oh no you don't!" the voice yelled.

Before she could escape three streams of electricity burst through the lights and began to wrap around her body.

"What is this?!"

The answer came the second she asked that question. From the lights came a whole mass of electrical energy that began to take form and even change color as it took the form of a person, someone with bright purple hair.

"Who are you?" she asked as she struggled in her binds.

"Who am I? I'm your date to the prop you sack of shit." he teased as that jagged mouth of his turned into a grin as he stared at her with those empty, circular white eyes.

"Why the fuck are you?!"

"Geez, no reason to be rude." he said as he brushed some of the spit she got on his shirt off.

"My name by the way is Ryo, but you may know me as Mr. Keno. Sounds familiar?" he teased.

As he teased his prey Naomi and the others just stared in awe as they saw their friend standing fully alive.

"Ryo, how did you~?"

"Well it turns out this bitch didn't really kill me, you see it all started when~"

But he was soon interrupted by her constant struggling.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to talk to me friends thank you very much." he said as he pulled on the ropes of electricity that he held in his hands.

"Chairman, you can't let him do this!" she exclaimed as she struggled more and more to free herself.

"Oh he is, you so we don't have time for people like you here." he said as he began to charge up a nice big Spark Gun just for her.

"He agreed though that I could take a little vengeance."

Once he had that claw pointed at her she began to struggle more than ever, she knew what was coming.

"You can't do this!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself, your a horrible horrible teacher."

And with that he let loose the blast. The entire room lit up as the wide ranged blast fired and right after her final scream it impacted. He was so glad he finally had control over his own self, it felt so good to not have any limits and instead could use his full power. Once the smoke cleared she ceased to be seen.

"Huh, well that was anti-climactic." he said as he turned to walk back over to his friends.

He was truly disappointed, he wanted to play more and show off his new abilities, but it wasn't over yet. Just before he reached his friends a large hand reached into the hole he made in the wall and grabbed him.

"You pathetic worm, do you really think a single blast will defeat a nephilim? We are all powerful, all knowing~!"

"Yeah, yeah all knowing I got that so~"

"We will crush anything that stands in our way of perfection, anything that confronts us we will destroy!"

He couldn't believe the hideous worm beast was still going on. He got it, she was better than him and at this point all he was to annoyed to care. Instead he just tapped his fingers on her hand as he waited for her to do something rather than monologue.

"Hey, Ms. Worm, could you do something like throw me? I mean take your time it's not like we are in a rush."

"You will pay for your comment boy!"

What had he said that was so insulting he wondered as he was thrown into the air.

"Maybe this time you will stay down!"

Well now she was getting serious. He watched as she picked up large chunk of the broken wall and hurled it right at them.

"Oh I get it, tennis right?"

As it approached he dropped down slightly and raise one of his hands as his claws enlarged to a size so that he could catch the piece of stone and with his mighty strength he hurled it right back at her.

"Hah, a direct hit!" he yelled out as he jumped from tree to tree.

As she recovered from the impact she grabbed three more pieces and proceeded to throw those at him.

"Oh how will I ever get out of this?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

As his friend looked out from the hole in the wall they watched as he kicked each chunk, slitting all of them in half.

"Such power..." Naomi said to herself.

"That's my brother for you. Always going the distance."

Finally he reached the place where he wanted their final battle to take place, at the top of the main school building on the flat roof. Now that he had a better look at his opponent he could judge that she was in fact, hideous. She really needed a makeover with that decaying looking skin, those empty eye sockets and that sack of whatever it was on her back.

"Come on, let's do this!" he yelled out to his opponent as he prepared for their final battle.

[I want to wish everyone a Happy Easter, hope your day goes good!]


	31. Chapter 31 Ryo and Kyte

Chapter 31

Ryo and Kyte: The Brothers Power

This was it, the final battle to determine who would walk away and who would fall and of course Ryo wasn't entirely sure if he was prepared. Sure he was cocky in the beginning but seeing how big Kaya was compared to himself, he was more like a snack to her than an opponent. Though it was pretty hilarious to him to watch Kaya try and climb up onto the roof, but she was so big only her upper body and first set of arms could reach him.

"Maybe you should lose some weight and try again later." he teased as he tried to get her to attack first.

"Why you little, I'm beautiful either way!" she roared as she swung her mighty claws at him.

Though that might have worked if he had still been restrained to his limits since he had full rein over his powers it wouldn't to diddly squat. All it took was a simple just straight up into the air to dodge her attack.

"You call that beautiful? Maybe you should look in a mirror once in a while."

As he came down he was greeted by another attack by her slow moving claws, but instead of landing safely on the ground he instead to inflict some damage and so as he approached her head he charged up his fist and once he made contact all that energy shot straight through her slimy flesh and into her body.

"So how did that feel? I bet you love it don't you? Come on you can tell me."

It felt so good to be free from insanity and to finally stretch his real legs after so much time he had been cooped up in that human form, he finally felt free.

"How, how can someone so puny possess this much power?!" she roared as the electricity continued to run through her body.

"Big things come in small packages, haven't you ever heard of that saying?"

But it seemed his cockiness had gotten the better of him. As soon as he dropped his guard one of her hidden claws ripped through the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs as well as his waste as she started to squeeze the life out of him.

"I'll turn you into nothing more than juice!"

While he was being attacked his friend watched as he struggled to break free.

"Kyte, can't we do something?"

It seemed rather odd that he had to actually think about it but after a second he just shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Once they were given the command everyone rushed out toward Kaya who seemed rather occupied with Ryo until she heard the footsteps of his friends getting closer.

"Heh, I shouldn't leave out your friends should I?" she asked him.

"Ugh, two words, tic tac."

As they prepared to attack the large sack on her back opened up as black goop fell out, most of it in different chunks. The goop wasn't normal however as it started to move and morph into hideous canine like creature with rows of sharp teeth and claws that looked like they could rip someone in half.

"Kyte, get to your brother. We can handle these guys." Oshira said as both he and his sister transformed.

"Yeah, we'll smash them into pulp!" yelled Gino as he transformed as well.

As he looked back he noticed something that he hadn't seen before, these people, they really did care about Ryo.

"Alright, just keep stay safe and we will take care of her." he said as he threw out his right arm, his body changing to look almost exactly as Ryo's did.

"Alright, good luck guys!" he exclaimed as he took off through the crowd of beasts, leaving a pathway where he had passed through.

He could hear his brother groaning as Kaya continued to squeeze his body, if he didn't hurry he would specificate. With his lightning speed he ran up the back of Kaya and right before he reached the head he jumped up and threw out his fist. As he fell towards her cranium his fist enlarged so that it matched the size of the top of her head before he punched down as hard as he could.

"Hey you old hag, did you forget about me!"

With one more push he was able to push her head down against the stone wall which luckily led to Ryo being set free.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he landed on the cracked roof.

"Eh, a little sooner would have been helpful but yeah."

It wasn't over yet, Kaya was back up in mere seconds and with an even more pissed off face.

"Two of you?!"

"No no, you see your mistaken, I'm Ryo and this is my brother Kyte."

"Brothers?!"

"Indeed, we are." Ryo said as they both bowed.

She hadn't known that he had a brother and with the wounds she had she wasn't going to last much longer against them.

"So what do you say we finish this together my brother?" asked Kyte.

"I agree, let's show them her what the Keno family can really do."

While she was still dazed Kyte took this opportunity to call forth his clones while Ryo did the same. Ten Ryos and ten Kytes and all of them were ready for action.

"Let's go men!" exclaimed Kyte as they followed his lead.

"Ready guys?!" exclaimed Ryo as he prepared to follow his brother.

"Can't we get something to eat first?" one of his clones asked.

He didn't know how to respond to that so instead he leeped into the air on the opposite side of his brother as every one of them started to charge up their own attacks.

"Spartan Gun!"

"Shot Gun!"

As Minami and Salena fought off more of the slime beasts a light show erupted behind them.

"Oh she's so screwed now." said Oshira as he tore the head off of one of the pooches.

Once they hit the explosion rocked the school as Kaya screamed out in pain and agony as her flesh was burned and the sack on her back erupted. Once the attack dissipated she was left hanging over the edge of the building, but not for long. The palms of Kytes hands started to open up before two ropes of his own energy shot out and wrapped around Kaya's wrists.

"Would you like to finish her off brother?"

"Oh with pleasure."

He backed of all the way to the other side of the roof and before she could recover used his lightning fast speed to charge into her, swinging his fist, but instead of hitting her with bare fist a complete outline of it flew from his fist and landed right on the side of her face, sending her over the edge.

"Alright, they did it!" cheered Gino.

Finally they could relax. Instead of stepping down from the roof though both just sat there as the cool wind blew over them.

"It looks like my little brother isn't so little anymore huh?"

"You could say that, but I still appreciate the help. Maybe it's good to ask for help once in a while."

Everything seemed alright until the demonic canines collapsed back into good and started retreating back to the body of Kaya.

"Do you honestly think I could be beaten that easily? From darkness we grow, now let's see how well you play this game when your powerless!"

Suddenly the black gunk that had spilled out of her back started to take form. Pitch black skin, a wide demonic grin, bright yellow eyes, and two sets of claws took form as she jumped back to the top of the building.

"Well, come on, attack me."

She couldn't be that powerful right? Quickly Ryo jumped up and fired a shot at her, but what happened next he didn't see coming. Instead of the shot actually doing damage it just scattered like water drops.

"Is that really your best shot?"

They tried to move but before they could get off the ground she whipped out her hand as a gust of wind followed, knocking them back.

"It looks like I'm the winner."


	32. Chapter 32 Unknown Power

Chapter 32

An Unknown Power

What were they going to do? It seemed that when they defeated her they only made her stronger and worse, none of their attacks would work against her. As Ryo looked over to Kaya who towered over them like some sort of ruler his desire to defeat her started to rise. If they couldn't beat her then what would happen? Another fight would erupt and even more of his fellow students would be in danger. He couldn't give up and he wouldn't. If his gun didn't work then he would just use his bare fist and beat her down.

He couldn't wait any longer, without warning he ran full speed at her and before she could react he grabbed her by her neck and threw her into the only wall to his left before he jumped on top of her and started pounding away at her face. Kyte only watched as his brother tried to take on the wicked beast all on his own.

"Your really desperate aren't you?"

The moment he stopped she ran her arm under his stomach and pushed him off, sending him to the other side of the roof. As he tried to regain his composure he felt her grab the collar of his uniform before she raised him up to eye level.

"Do you want to know why you can't beat me?" she said with a grin.

While he couldn't move she threw him up and landed four strong punches to his stomach before she gave one last strong punch to send him back over to his brother.

"It's because you will be nothing more than a slacker."

She started to approach both of them when what looked like a ice dagger flew by her head.

"Hey bitch, if you want to mess with someone mess with us!" Naomi shouted.

Her eyes trailed over to the group below before she gave them a rather sinister grin.

"Perfect, it looks like I have a few test subjects."

They watched as she held out her hand towards them as if she was going to crush them, but then below them the ground began to shake as low groans were heard right below the surface.

"Get back!" exclaimed Gino.

All around them the ground opened up as undead yokai soldiers crawled from the cracks with weapons in hand.

"There are so many." said Salena.

"Yeah, so what. We'll just have to crush them all." Naomi said as a large axe form in both of her hands.

Meanwhile Kyte and Ryo both tries to get to their feet as they heard their friends fighting off the undead horde.

"I guess it is true. Ryo, be very careful with her."

"Yeah, like I hadn't figured that out yet."

"No, you don't get it, nephilim aren't just normal monsters. When they drain a fellow monsters energy they can also obtain that monsters power. Who knows what king of tricks she has up her sleeves."

"Heh, well how about this, let's just hammer away at her until she's out?"

That was a typical response for his brother, but now was their chance she she was distracted.

"Alright, let's move."

Both used their full speed to reach her as they both formed their own weapons, a large buster sword for Kyte and twin blades for Ryo. Just as her head turned they both jumped up and brought their blades down onto her

"Try and block this!" Ryo exclaimed as all three clashed.

One after another each blocked and attacked, but with their speed she couldn't keep up. Quickly while she was confused as to where he went Kyte pulled out another rope and threw it at her. As it wrapped around her arms and legs he swung her around and threw her into the wall numerous times before he threw her up one last time.

"It's all you brother!"

She wasn't going to escape this! Quickly he jumped up as he formed his strongest attack, the Ultama Shock.

"Take this and shove it!"

Once it impacted he let go as he watched the sphere engulf her while the blades tried their best to shred her armor. Once the attack vanished she fell to the surface in a ball of smoke.

"Finally, gotcha."

Had they finally defeated her? It seemed so, but as he fell a large clawed hand stretched out like rubber and grabbed him before it sent him through the small pillars on each side of the roof. Just when he thought it was over it threw him up into the air and quickly hammered him into the stone surface below. As the smoke cleared Kyte saw that her armor had indeed been fractured, but not shattered like he had hoped.

"Ryo!" Minami shouted as she grabbed the nearest soldier and started shoving her way through the crowd.

"Minami wait, you can't go up there!" Oshira yelled to her as he stomped down on one of the soldiers.

"If I don't he will die!" she yelled as she ran towards the stairs.

Watching his brother get tossed around like some kind of toy infuriated Kyte, he wasn't going to let her get away with what she had done.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him again!"

As he charged her he noticed that she had her hand out.

"Why don't you stay and watch as I blast this pest into the next century?"

The next thing he knew he was frozen in place like a statue. Not one of his muscles would move.

"Now to finish off what's been started."

While her next attack would be her trump card it also had a nasty price. If she used it her energy would be drained completely, but since she knew it would take him out it wouldn't matter and once he was finished she would steal his energy.

He didn't know how he was still alive, but he somehow managed to get to his feet. When he looked up however he saw Kaya raising her hand as her palm opened up. His energy had almost been depleted, but even with the little bit he had left he still couldn't move much.

"Now then, fade into oblivion!"

As Minami reached the final step she saw a bright flash of light and to follow was a loud scream of pain and suffering. Her eyes went wide then when she saw what it was, Ryo had been hit and now the energy had surrounded him as it burnt his body all over and sapped the little bit of energy he had left. Once the blast vanished he was left smoking with his mouth gaping open as he tried to let out one final scream before he transformed back as he fell to his knees and finally to the ground.

"No, it can't be. No!" Minami yelled.

That was it, the bitch was dead! While she seemed distracted Minami took this chance to strike. Once she stepped onto the roof she ran at her as fast as she could before she attempted her mother signature move, a spin kick. It seemed as if she was going to make contact but just before her foot connected with her face Kaya grabbed her leg and swung her around only to send her sliding right next to where Ryo laid.

"Now then to collect my prize."

As she walked forward Minami jumped back up and proceeded to strike again. Strike after strike managed to make contact after that but that armor of hers, it protect her bare self. Using her fists and feet she continued to pound away at Kaya who seemed rather calm. Meanwhile while Ryo laid on the ground he could hear his friends trying to hold off the undead horde while Minami tried to protect him. He wanted to help, but his body was just to weak to move and with every inch he tried to move his flesh burned.

"Kyte, Minami, Oshira, everyone, I'm so sorry."

What could he do? His energy was gone and he couldn't move a muscle. As he laid there he heard two familiar voices in his head.

"Don't give up, there is always a way to overcome the odds."

"Never give up on your friends, but most of all never give up on yourself."

The sound of their voices, he knew them all to well.

"Mom...Dad..."

As he listen to their voices he began to feel something inside of him stirring. Even though his body stung all over he tried his best to push himself up. What was this, for some reason his energy was returning to him and not only that but when he looked down at his arms his singed flesh had started to fade away like it had never existed. When Minami looked back she stopped as well as Kaya. His body was being engulfed in a crimson red aura and not only that his eyes, his eyes weren't the same. His irises were crimson red while his pupils narrowed down.

"Do you really think I'll just give up?"

As he rose to his feet the cloud in the sky turned black as red lightning shot down all around them.

"How are you standing?!" yelled Kaya.

Quickly Minami ran over to her friend who seemed to have unlocked a new found power.

"Are you, ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, but thank you so much Minami. Thanks for coming to my aid."

As she watched them talk Kaya began to tremble. She was completely out of energy and nearly out of strength thanks to the vampire.

"If he succeeds in attacking I'll lose the fight and my meal" she yelled inside her head.

When Ryo looked over to his brother he seemed rather shocked that he was standing, but to reassure him he was still the same Ryo he gave him a nice thumbs up.

"Thank you brother, for everything."

This was it, it was time to end it.

"For everything you have done I assure you that you won't get past this."

As he charged up his Spark Gun he noticed that his electrical energy had turned completely red, it was strange but it didn't seem to effect him in a negative way so he just went with it.

"I will not die do you hear me? I won't die because people count on me to survive!"

Once he let loose the attack it instantly looked different. Instead of a beam it turned into a swirling mass of energy that tore apart the ground as it flew towards Kaya. She couldn't dodge it, it was just getting bigger and bigger the more it lasted and by the time it hit her the blast had quadrupled in size.

"This can't be, Ryo please stop it!" she begged just before it hit her.

Rather than doing damage to her bare body it seemed to just pick apart her armored shell, but as it pushed her over the edge of the roof Ryo jumped after her with his final attack, the Ultama Shock.

"Let's see you dodge this!"

Once her body hit the ground the orb impacted her chest and as he forced more energy into it he could hear the voices of his friends calling out his name inside his head, but the final two voices he would never forget.

"Go, my son!"

And with one final push his attack completely encased her before exploding around her. Once the explosion went off the undead warriors crumbled to the ground as Kyte finally regained control of his body. As he laid there on the ground the clouds began to turn white again as the energy retreated back into his body that surrounded his being while his eyes changed back to their normal shade of purple.

As Kyte and Minami made their way down Gino and Diataro helped up their fellow comrade who looked exhausted.

"You over did it don't you think?" asked Gino.

"Not at all, she deserved it."

Damn right she did, instead of standing tall she laid within a crater as her body smoked like bbq.

"Hah, good going little bro. You have to tell me your secret to how you did that."

While he may not have been one hundred percent sure he had a feeling that the gift he now had was given to him by a very special vampire girl. And after all that he went through the first thing he asked was~.

"Who's hungry?"

Just as he expected, everyone started laughing. Oh well, he could eat later, after all he had just crushed another enemy.

[Next time: The Final Chapter: The End? Don't Count On It.]


	33. Chapter 33 The End? Don't Count On It

Chapter 33

The End? Don't Count On It.

Well it was done, final exams were finally over for Ryo and the others and that meant all of them would be heading him soon. Still that didn't mean they couldn't hang out until then, so since they only had a couple of hours left before they went their separate ways until next semester Ryo and Minami decided to meet up after their tests before they headed over to their club for the last time this year. As both of them walked through those double doors they both felt so relieved that everything was over.

"Alright, so how do you think you did on your math test?" he asked as they sat down at the same bench they did when they first met.

"I'm not sure, some of it was simple but others were just tough."

If there was one thing Ryo was better at than her it was Math. For some reason it all seemed just to simple for him, as for her she had always struggled with certain things.

"So what's going to happen to Kaya?" she asked.

"I think the Security Committee took her away after the fight so I wouldn't count on seeing her any time soon and good riddance, she was horrible."

It had been a week since their fight with the demented nephilim but Ryo seemed pretty fine to her. Still, giving him her blood, was that really the right thing to do? Sure it helped him out but now that it was a part of him would he be able to control it? Only time would tell, but for the time being they were both just enjoying each others company.

"So, will you be coming back next semester?" she asked.

"Huh, why do you ask that?"

"You said you only came to this school to learn how to control your powers, but now you can so will you be coming back next year?"

Originally he had attended Yokai Academy in an attempt to try and figure out an alternate way to control his powers, but now that he finally managed to unlock all three gateways he really didn't have to stay.

"Are you kidding me? What did I promise you during winter break? I would always be here for all of you. You can't get rid of me that easily." he said with a smirk.

"No it isn't I just, I just wasn't sure was all! I'm glad though."

Suddenly they both heard a loud gurgling sounds, and it wasn't him.

"Sounds like someones hungry."

That's right she hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch that day, she was to nervous about her tests to eat anything and now she was starving. Once he saw her cheeks turn red he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright you can eat, but don't drink to much ok?" he said as he pulled down his uniform collar.

Her cheeks turned even redder when he offered his blood willingly to her.

"Are, are you sure. You don't have to give it to me."

"I don't mind, your a vampire and you seem to like my blood so I really don't mind. Just as long as you don't drain to much."

That had been the first time anyone had willingly offered up their blood to her. Well if he didn't really mind she didn't see why not. Slowly she leaned over and just as any other times buried her fangs inside his neck. She would miss it, it tasted so sweet but it also had a bit of a kick to it. Once she finally had her fill she pulled off and wiped her mouth.

"You see, I don't mind giving it to you. Just don't pounce on me and start drinking away like I'm a juice box." he said as he winked her.

After that they just sat there for a few minutes as the cool air blew over them. He didn't know how he was going to surprise his mother and father when he got home. He had told Kyte not to tell them about the status of his true form neither his sister, so hopefully he held up that promise. Now that he could control his powers he could start focusing on becoming a great man just like his father, but in order to do that he would have to go through the Elemental Defense and he couldn't do that until after he graduated from Yokai Academy so he had quite some time, but in the mean time the Fight Club would help out with training him.

"Oh yeah, I got you a little something. Just something for saving me last week."

She wondered what it could be, was it something girly or something tasty? She had no clue but she watched as he pulled out a medium sized black box from his pocket. It looked to big to be a ring, but she didn't have to guess anymore, he had already given it up her.

"I saw you looking at this in the store a few weeks back and so I had Kyte send me some money to help pay for it."

Inside the box was a necklace made of pure silver, attached to the band was a bat with a silver body and two ruby red eyes and inscribed on its back was her initials.

"It's beautiful." she said as took it out of the box to get a better look at it.

As the sunlight hit it the metal started to shine, she didn't know he had done this for her. It made her think back to when they first met all those months ago and how she knew nothing about him, now she knew what kind of boy he was. Carefully she lowers the necklace over her head until the bat rested on her chest.

"Thank you so much, really." she said as she wrapped her arms around him, but this time she held back her strength and instead gave him a gentle hug.

"I'll always be here for you and don't you forget that." he said as he embraced the hug.

After their little hug something else hit both of their minds, something about the dream they both had that night she visited him in the hospital.

"Ryo, do you remember the dream you had about the final gateway?"

"Of course, we both went in, cut the chain and then we kiss~ed, oh."

He couldn't forget about that kiss they shared before the dream ended. As he thought about it his face turned into a red Christmas lightbulb.

"Yeah, the kiss, do you want to try it, again?"

Now that got his heart going. The thought of kissing such a beautiful girl while awake was thought to be impossible by him, but here she was, offering up a kiss to him.

"S~Sure."

Both of their hearts had started speeding up as they turned to eat other. This was it, his first real kiss. He could hear his heart pounding inside his chest as their faces drew closer to eat other, their eyes locked on each other. Was their relationship really progressing that fast? Oh well, he didn't care, he had fallen for her anyways. As their lips neared however someone came up behind the bench and knocked Ryo off of it.

"Oooo, you two love birds getting it on over here?"

That voice, he would know that voice from anywhere.

"Oshira damn it!"

As he rose to his feet he saw that it wasn't he that punched him but rather Diataro who had a cocky smirk on his face.

"I should have figured as much. What do you want?" he asked as he jumped to his feet.

"We agreed that once you were able to take control that we would fight again fair and square, so lets go!"

He wasn't to sure if fighting near the entrance to the school was permitted, but he didn't care he just wanted to kick his ass.

"Fine then, lets go!" he exclaimed as he jumped over the bench to face his opponent.

"But what about our kiss?" Minami asked.

"Sorry but that will have to wait."

Once they faced each other both took their true form as Oshira got into position to take a shot of their clash. Once they were both ready each jumped into the air as the clash began. Oh well, the kiss would come sooner or later but for the time being he was having to much fun. Life would be different from now on for him and many more adventures awaited him just beyond the boarders of the school.

The End

[Thank you all who read my story]

[Next time: "Humans are so blind to the truth they won't see this coming."

A festival held every year.

"I'm walking the path I believe in!"

A princess in peril.

"Have you forgotten who you are?"

"It's something I can't forget right?!"

A town in trouble.

"You can be killed at any time."

A mysterious crystal egg.

"I will...never forget no matter what."

Son of the Storm: Black Blood

"I will never forget give Destro!"]


	34. Chapter 34 Son of the Storm 2 Bonus

Son of the Storm Black Blood Bonus

Plot + Preview

Summer vacation was looking good for Minami and the others, but they should have known that when Ryo gets involved nothing is ever simple. Their journey takes them from Yokai Academy to the Elemental Country where things are not as peaceful as they seem. As their vacation proves to be a challenge...

"Do you take me for a fool you think I don't know this is a fake?!"

Ryo and the gang soon discover the dark secret hidden right under the town and the secret behind the princesses mysterious crystal egg. The storm is heading their way with more power behind it than ever before.

"Let her go!"

Son of the Storm: Black Blood

"Kidia!"

His decision will be made.

Son of the Storm: Black Blood

Temple Attack

As he sat there he could feel himself dosing in and out of sleep while the minister gave his speech about the princess. He just wanted to go back out to the festival and enjoy himself but nope, he was stuck there listening to the old man talk about her royal highness. It wasn't that he disliked the princess, she was quite gorgeous but he was never good with staying awake during speeches. Finally he decided he need to get some fresh air to wake himself up.

"Hm, where are you going?" Minami asked as she watched him get up from his seat.

"All this preaching is putting me to sleep, I just need some air."

As he got up however he felt something odd, something was coming and it didn't feel pleasant.

"Minami, get the others, we need to go now." he begged as he tried to pull her from the seat.

"Wait hold on, what?"

"Something is coming and it doesn't feel friendly."

Suddenly the stained glass ceiling above King and Queen shattered as something crashed down before the minister.

"Would you just shove it already." he heard coming from the black mist that now covered the floor.

Then out of nowhere they heard several loud screams, but what did they scream at? He saw that his friends and Minami's parents had stood up to get a look. Then they saw it, a man had taken the place of the minister covered in black clothing and a mask that covered his eyes, but that wasn't all, he held the head of the old man in his right hand while in his left he held a blood soaked black blade.

"Your Holiness!" one of the guards yelled as the platoon rushed forward to stop the murderer.

But as soon as they got close six others sprang from under the floorboards and started striking them down. Everyone started running for the doors while more guards tried to fend of the attackers. As everyone ran for the doors he could hear the man say something.

"I smell, vampires." he said with a grin.

As soon as he said that his attention left the princess and her parents and instead turned to Ryo and the others.

"My my, what a large selection to choose from. Now which one should I take first."

What did he mean by "selection"? Ryo followed his eyes until they turned straight towards Minami and her parents.

"Oh hell no."

As soon as he saw that he was about to strike he jumped over the goons and delivered a good strong right punch to his face to knock him back. Suddenly Tsukune and the others erupted into an all out battle with the henchmen as each transformed to unleash their full power.

"Guys!"

"We will be fine, just go and be careful!" Gino yelled back to him as he grabbed two of the henchmen and threw them towards the front of the room.

Alright, he was going to end it with one attack. Using his lightning speed he vanished from view until he reappeared right above his enemy with a Ultama Shock in hand.

"Take this, Ultama Shock!"

As soon as he started falling towards him he raised his sword as a weird black mist covered it.

"Rising Thunder!"

As soon as they clashed both attacks canceled each other out and sent both flying in different directions.


End file.
